Una tradición de relaciones promiscuas
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: ―Bienvenido a la familia Castiel s lo mira casi perdido. ―En casa cazamos bichos feos, mantenemos a la gente con vida y salvamos el mundo los fines de semana antes de la cena, es algo así como el negocio familiar s sonríe, Sam vibra de risa, Dean les guiña un ojo. (Wincestiel)


**Titulo:** Una tradición de relaciones promiscuas.

**Pareja/Fandom:** Wincestiel (Dean/Sam/Castiel) / Supernatural.

**Clasificación:** M (NC-17)

**Nº de palabras:** 21.342

**OC**: Steve Morgan, Nancy.

**Tipo de FC**: One shot/crack/casi PWP

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, Kripke es el dueño de mi vida y de el universo.

**Sumario**:

―Bienvenido a la familia Castiel ―.Cas lo mira casi perdido.

―En casa cazamos bichos feos, mantenemos a la gente con vida y salvamos el mundo los fines de semana antes de la cena, es algo así como el negocio familiar ―.Cas sonríe, Sam vibra de risa, Dean les guiña un ojo.

**Advertencia: **

¡JO JO JO JO! Feliz navidad señores.

Este un fanfiction que no debería llamarse fanfiction sino "18 pornos mal ubicados y con contexto pobre".

Venía trabajando en él hace meses, la verdad es uno de los fanfictions que más trabajo me ha costado y no me sorprende que sea el más largo que he escrito. Son 38 hojas de word y párrafos macizos de pura mierda.

Cómo lo he venido planeando, me gusta hacer trabajos con dedicatoria porque me mantienen con una meta fija, este trabajo está dedicado (posiblemente) a una de las personas más importantes en mi vida (y no te rías Kattie que me pongo sentimental). Muy buena amiga mía, mi serpiente gigante y consejera en tiempos de guerra, este fanfiction es todo de Kattie.

La idea del wincestiel me coqueteaba desde que empecé a ver Supernatural, la verdad quiero hacer un fanfiction que recopile todo mi sufrimiento por la serie, pero últimamente he visto gran parte de la cuarta temporada y todo el sufrimiento que he visto es suficiente para hacerme escribir algo feliz.

La historia está situada para la cuarta temporada, no hay espoilers de las temporadas siguientes y debo admitir que rompí el canon con las manos desnudas. No menciono a Ruby ni una sola vez, no hablo de la sangre de demonio, ignoro la temática central de la temporada y si bien los hago cazar, no sigo la linea de la temporada.

Quise hacer un PWP, pero tenía muchas escenas de porno que dejar por fuera si seguía esa idea, así que salió más largo de lo planeado, además de que metí un poco más de contexto de lo que tenía en mente al comienzo.

No es un fanfiction que me guste especialmente por su contenido o desarrollo de los personajes, pero es un fanfiction con él que he desarrollado mucho apego, la verdad aún sigo planeando ideas sobre él pero ya sé que no lo voy a seguir modificando ni que haré una continuación. Haré otro wincestiel después, eso sí.

En fin, todo mi amor para Kattie y todo mi amor para Tamiko-san, de nuevo brillante en la beteada de este material, agradezco con mucho cariño a todos mis lectores que ha sido la gasolina que necesita mi mente para escribir, me siguen llegando reviews para fanfics que había olvidado y eso me alegra mucho.

Seguiré escribiendo Thorki, seguiré haciendo Johnlock y demás, pero ahora también haré fanfics para otros fandoms porque durante este año entré en ellos y no puedo frenar mi impulso escritor.

Gracias de nuevo a todos, hay mucho mucho mucho porno, así que espero que disfruten.

* * *

Fue en la maldita Arkansas de los cojones donde Dean sintió por primera vez ese hueco apocalíptico entre las costillas y el estómago, el cual le informó que sin importar lo que hiciera, ya todo estaba jodido para siempre. Lo de menos es la cuidad, porque al final ni siquiera _pasó_ ahí. Un caso salió en Little Rock pero Dean decidió con sabiduría que: "Enano, no vamos a dormir en una maldita cuidad importante si no es Las Vegas", así que todo paso en North Little Rock, no tan lejos, "pero no es la maldita cuidad, Sam, lo cazadores no dormimos en ciudades".

Allá llegaron porque Sam se levantó un día de la cama, con el cabello regado en la cara y una camiseta gris que ya le quedaba chica en la espalda, dijo algo como: "Dean, ya no más vacaciones", y Dean rodó como una bolita bajo la única manta que tenía encima. Hace más de un año que Dean no tolera la idea de dormir sin estar completamente vestido e incluso con el revólver cargado en el hueco entre la espalda y el culo; no puede y en ocasiones piensa que es una de las consecuencias de haberse jubilado en el infierno, a veces está completamente seguro y otras lo ignora para no recordar.

Dean se puso de pie y buscó el baño mientras Sam tronaba desde la mesita cutre de la habitación; "Dos muertos en Arkansas, Little Rock, hace menos de veinte días, ninguna de las victimas tenía el corazón". A Dean le supo amarga la pasta de dientes, "Malditos hombres lobo" dijo, y Sam suspiró al otro lado de la puerta, "Voy por algo de comer".

En ocasiones, cuando no hay casos a la vista, Sam y Dean se toman un día libre, a veces dos y cuando están de suerte llegan a tomarse una semana. Suerte se define como: "No veo nada extraño en las noticias, Sammy", "Podríamos ver hoy en la noche los Mythubusters". Y Dean no se resistiría porque a Sam se le ilumina la mirada cuando en los moteles hay señal de Discovery Channel.

Hace tres días que no corren detrás de ninguna pesadilla y a Sam le sienta bien el descanso; no gruñe tanto, no se enfurece cuando Dean pide hamburguesa y sobre todo, a veces se le caen esas sonrisas que le llenan toda la cara y hacen que los hoyuelos que tiene le coman las mejillas y llenen todo de luz. Cuando cazan y Sammy sonríe las ojeras suelen filtrar la alegría e impiden que le llegue a los ojos. Por eso Dean le ha tomado afecto a esos días donde el trabajo no los acedia y terminan en la mitad de la nada, tomando cerveza y mirando las estrellas sin decir una palabra, emanando ondas de calor junto al otro sin apenas cruzar una mirada.

Bueno, también porque entre caza y caza hay heridas, y cuando existe descanso de por medio Dean siente que se vuelve más letal.

Después de tomar una ducha y de discutir de mentiras con Sam, _maldita sea Samuel, crío tonto, quién come Subway sin bar B&Q, _Sam se sacude el cabello mojado y dice con tono de caza y de muerte:

―Estamos a diez horas de Arkansas y a una semana de la luna llena.

―Bien, pero tenemos que buscar combustible, mi nena lo necesita.

―Bien.

―Bien.

Se ponen de pie, cuando salen del motel el señor Smith y su primo, el señor Dickens, pagan con tarjeta antes de subirse al auto mejor encerado y más querido de todo el pueblo.

* * *

Cuando llegan a Little Rock y camuflados como agentes del FBI preguntan por la familia de las víctimas, a Sam se le corta el aliento a mitad de la entrevista. Dean pretende que no pasa nada y Sam sonríe con esa frialdad ensayada del buen mentiroso.

―Dean, Steve es amigo mío ―dice cuando salen de la estación de policía. Dean entrecierra los ojos y se encamina hacía un bar de apariencia regular que está en frente, "¿Qué Steve?" pregunta y Sam suspira con cansancio.

―Steve Morgan, tiene el pelo de paja y estudió en primaria conmigo.

―No sé cómo esperas que lo recuerde.

―Solía pensar que no se te iba a olvidar nunca.

―Pues pensaste mal, enano.

Sam bufa y Dean sonríe cuando entran al bar. No tiene tiempo para pensar en el tal Steve Morgan ni para oír a Sam murmurar que _ni de puntitas me alcanzas el mentón_, porque ahí en la barra, con un limpión entre las manos y un moñito sobre el escote hay una morena suculenta de ojos pardos y sonrisa afilada que se vería mejor sin tanta ropa y ojalá dentro de una cama. "Venga Sammy, disfruta que la luna llena es en siete días", pero Sam sólo pide agua en la barra y saca la pila de papeles que trajeron de la estación de policía.

**Steve Morgan.**

Al otro día Sam decide con tono de general que van a visitar a Steve además de hacer las preguntas de rigor. Dean no discute, primero porque Sam tiene razón y es lo que regularmente hacen, y segundo porque Sam en la noche pidió un cuarto aparte y lo dejo a él y la morena de pechos enormes hacer de la suyas en la habitación que habían reservado.

―Creo que conozco este pueblo, Sam.

―Vivimos aquí un par de meses cuando estabas en la preparatoria.

Eso tal vez explica porque la chica del bar entrecerró los ojos cuando Dean se presentó y sonrió, con la malicia aquella que adquieren las chicas que _saben por dónde va el agua al molino, _mientras le decía: "Que bien creciste, corazón".

La casa donde vive Steve es la típica casa de testigo: porche triste, cortinas cerradas y vecinos que no hacen ruido alrededor. Dos timbrazos y Sam está jugando con los dedos, "¿Qué te pasa, tío?" alcanza a preguntar Dean antes de que se abra la puerta.

Y ahí está, tiene el mismo corte de cabello de niño consentido que tenía cuando Dean estaba en preparatoria. Steve tiene los ojos pequeños y tibios, la expresión cansada de alguien que no ha dormido bien y la contextura delgada. A Dean el recuerdo de ese niño le cachetea de inmediato, "¿Sam Winchester?" pregunta él, con esa cara perpleja de gato y su pelo de paja, a Dean se le hiela la sangre; "Él mismo" contesta Sam, y Steve los invita a entrar con una sonrisa cansada.

Steve no llora ni se lamenta más de lo necesario, no discute cuando Sam le hace preguntas extrañas y lo único que parece sorprenderlo es que Sam sea un agente del FBI, "¡Woah Sam!, siempre supe que tendrías algo así como el mejor trabajo del mundo" y a Dean se le congela el cerebro cuando Sam sonríe tranquilamente y le da las gracias.

Cuando Sam va al baño, Steve se encoge en la silla con la única expresión asustada que Dean ha visto desde que llegaron y pregunta:

―Tú eres Dean, ¿verdad? ―Dean siente ganas de gruñir y destrozar.

―Sí ―contesta, y es que siente ganas de partirlo en dos al _hijo de puta._

Steve hace esa expresión muerta que se adquiere cuando no se sabe qué hacer con la cara, luego sonríe a medias.

―¿Se van a quedar por mucho tiempo? ―Dean tuerce el gesto un poco.

―El suficiente.

Y Sam atraviesa el umbral.

No se dicen mucho más después de eso, Sam sonríe y se vuelve un pedacito de sol cuando se despide, Dean husmea a su lado como si Steve fuera a convertirse en el peor ente maligno de la historia de cualquier cazador. Cuando salen, Sam le busca la cara, todo ceño fruncido y puchero de niño chiquito, Dean lo ignora y entonces hace ese sonido exasperado que le sale desde el pecho pero que Dean siente en la columna vertebral.

―Estás enojado.

―¡¿ESE TÍO SAM, ESE TÍO?!

Sam vuelve a suspirar y abre la puerta del auto, "Sabía que no se te iba a olvidar". Dean aprieta el acelerador y cuando llegan al motel pide cuatro combos de McDonals. "Vas a comer, Samantha" y Sam no dice nada.

**El acabose. **

Sam tenía trece años cuando un muchacho del equipo de fútbol le empezó a mandar miradillas furtivas entre los corredores de la escuela. Las miradas se volvieron sonrisas y las sonrisas saludos, entonces un día estaban hablando después de clases.

―Sam, Samuel Winchester.

―Steve Morgan.

Y se hicieron algo así como amigos. Sam hacía tareas y Steve ponía la música. Un día Steve puso _Funky Town_ y Sam casi se atraganta de la risa mientras hacían los deberes de inglés.

―Mi hermano sangraría por los oídos si yo pusiera esa canción ―dijo, y Steve sonrío mientras se acercaba tanto que terminaron estrellando boca y narices.

No fue lo mejor del mundo pero fue un beso (aunque de esos que parecen de mentiras). Sam, muy fiel a su genética familiar decidió no decir una palabra al respecto e ignoró el tema. Pero después ya no eran besitos fantasmas sino que Steve le metía la lengua en la boca y Sam no sabía si debía encontrarle gusto a no, no sabía si le gustaba el cabello de Steve o su boca, pero lo dejaba estar. No hablaba al respecto, no comentaba nada. Ni siquiera consigo mismo.

Un día Steve lo metió en el cuarto de servició de la escuela y le pasó las manos debajo de la chaqueta y de la camiseta. Sam no recuerda muy bien, sabe que Steve sabía a menta y que estaba oscuro cuando sintió los primeros juegos artificiales. Luego supo que había luz y que Dean estaba histérico y a punto de cometer asesinato en medio de la escuela, "¡HIJO DE PUTA!" gritaba como poseído y Sam atinó a separar a Steve y a jalar a Dean hacía otro lado.

―¡Si ese tío te pone una mano encima de nuevo, Sammy, lo mat-

―¡Cállate, Dean, por Dios!

Dean se puso tenso como un nudo muy apretado y le dijo que no iba a permitir que nadie se aprovechara de él nunca. "Cómo sabes que no era yo él que se estaba aprovechando, Dean", "Tú no eres así, crío", Dean tenía la mandíbula apretada y la mirada líquida; "Puede ser" admitió Sam, "pero tú no vas a besarme cuando yo tenga ganas, Dean" y entonces Dean hizo la mueca de asco (o de embarazo) más profunda de su vida y dijo cosas enredadas para después peleó consigo mismo hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que nadie podía tocar a su hermano pequeño sin importar qué. Sam bufó furioso y Dean le arrinconó contra la pared del gimnasio, "Eres demasiado bueno, Sammy, no quiero que te toquen, no quiero que te miren. Nadie", y Sam no tuvo que decir al respecto porque Dean estaba tan furioso que terminó por estar casi triste.

―Te odio ―fue lo único que dijo Sam, furioso con Dean por todo, por hacerlo sentir avergonzado.

Al otro día ya no estaban en Arkansas, John aceleraba sin miedo y Dean no pronunciaba palabra. Sam nunca preguntó al respecto, nunca se quejó sobre ese día.

**Marvel.**

A Sam siempre le pareció interesante algo que un profesor dijo en un cursillo libre de la universidad: "Lo que hace de Marvel una franquicia única son sus héroes rotos y sus villanos elegantes". Cuando cinco días después de hablar con Steve, un hombre lobo (que había matado antes a su ex novia) le abre el abdomen en la mitad y le arranca el corazón antes de que Dean lo atraviese con tres balas de plata, Sam recuerda esa frase que oyó cuando tenía el cabello más corto y Jessica le sostenía la mano bajo la mesa; descubre entonces que lo interesante fue que pensó, de forma inconsciente, que su vida era un cómic de Marvel.

Sam cava y Dean carga ambos cuerpos, apesadumbrados y manchados de sangre.

No dicen nada, Dean enciende el fuego y Sam mira hacía otra parte.

* * *

Cuando Dean sale de bañarse tiene el cabello en puntitas y está completamente vestido, Sam está sentado en la cama. No llora pero está casi goteando y la luz está apagada.

Dean suena a animal enjaulado y arrastra a Sam hasta que lo pone de pie. A Sam se le caen dos lágrimas y eso sólo le sirve para que Dean se enfurezca, para llenarlo de ira y de impotencia, "No fue nuestra culpa, Sam", y este siente que Dean lo arrincona a la pared, que le busca la cara para mirarlo de frente. "Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos" y Sam solloza un poco, en silencio, con tanta ira que siente un sabor metálico en la boca "Sam… ¿Sam? ¡SAM! ¡NO, MALDICIÓN!".

**Cultura.**

Han tenido peores días y más suerte, a decir verdad.

Cuando Sam y Dean salieron a las cuatro de la tarde del motel y cuidaron de Steve las primeras horas todo parecía bien, pero entonces Steve subió al segundo piso y hubo gritos; Sam subió corriendo y Steve tenía las manos llenas de sangre y la mirada rota. Era alto y rubio, el muy infeliz. Tenía los colmillos fuera de la boca y la mirada animal que tienen los hombres lobo cuando no hay nada humano allí dentro. Dean atravesó la puerta y apuntó, pero Charles Horan (hombre lobo nómada y despechado) saltó por la ventana. Perseguirlo fue más fácil de lo común, pero Steve fue más atrevido de lo usual y eso le valió para que le clavaran una garra hasta las entrañas y de vuelta.

Tres pasos habría tenido que dar Sam, cuatro pasos habría dado Dean, pero ya no tenía corazón dentro del pecho que salvar y cuando Dean disparó, de Steve sólo quedaban los ojos miel y el pelo de paja. Y a Sam eso le valió para que se le cayera medio mundo en lágrimas por esas mejillas sin hoyuelos. "SAM, NO, NO" pero Sammy llora y Dean no puede hacer nada.

Maldito Steve por besar a Sam, maldito Steve por hacerse importante y maldito Steve por dejarse matar.

A Sam le caen lágrimas demasiado gruesas y parece furioso, cuando Dean quiere alentarlo de nuevo resulta que también está casi llorando. Un poquito. Porque si hay algo que no encaja dentro de su ADN es ver a su hermanito llorar. _No Sammy, no llores, vamos chico… no. _Sam gime un poco mientras llora y cuando Dean quiere decir algo se le quiebra la voz a mitad de camino.

Sam lo arrincona está vez contra la pared y Dean siente contra las costillas el enfado de Sam, lo siente porque lo empuja con demasiada fuerza, hasta hacerle sentir que lo puede dejar sin aire con un sólo golpe. "Lo despedazó enfrente mío Dean, enfrente mío" Sam tiene la voz casi lisa, casi suave mientras llora, "Lo sé, Sammy, lo sé, tranquilo", Dean respira profundo, pegándose del dolor que le quedó en la espalda para dejar de llorar; "A ti no te gustaba pero era un buen muchacho", Sam lo sujeta de las solapas de la chaqueta al comienzo, lo jala pero luego se rinde y se deja caer hacía adelante, lo abraza, se abrazan. "No podemos salvar a todos, Sammy, no podemos" Y Sam vibra cuando llora contra su cuello, Dean siente la humedad tibia de las lágrimas, "Lo hubiéramos salvado a él", Dean le sujeta el cuello con una mano y aprieta, Sam se tensa un poco "No podemos ser héroes perfectos todo el tiempo, Sammy" y Sam vibra de nuevo cuando llora.

Se desprenden un poco, sacan la cabeza y se dejan de abrazar como si quisieran romperse huesos, Sam se deja caer, apenas reposa los brazos y de a pocos deja de llorar, como pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, dejando los sollozos cada vez más separados. "Somos héroes defectuosos" y Dean no sabe a qué viene la frase pero Sam se empieza a calmar y deja caer la cabeza hacia adelante, "Sí, Sammy, defectuosos" y Sam apoya frente contra frente.

Sam huele a sangre seca y a lágrimas, huele de lejos a la soda que se tomó antes de media noche y un poco a sudor, huele a Sammy en el fondo de todo, huele a pólvora y a Dean. Huele al último sollozo chiquito que se le escapa entre los labios y Dean siente ganas de abrazarlo tan fuerte que nunca nadie podría tocarlo ni verlo, siente una necesidad desde el fondo del estómago que es un grito histérico por proteger a Sam de cualquier cosa, una emoción tan grande que lo podría partir en dos o hacerlo llorar.

Sammy suspira y Dean también, "Si te vuelven a dar ganas de besar a Steve yo te ayudo, Sammy" Dean intenta que suene como un chiste, intenta romper la tensión y hacer reír a su hermano con algún mal sarcasmo, pero en vez de eso Sam lo mira inescrutable, casi sorprendido. Y luego lo que pasa es que están muy cerca y resbalan narices a propósito, sin buscar nada y sabiendo lo que les espera, Dean no reacciona y Sam parece que no lo piensa.

O no lo hace hasta que ya se están besando, besitos cortos y mojados de lágrimas, luego más humedad y un par de suspiros ahogados. Dean no sabe dónde tiene las piernas o los brazos, pero es claro que tiene la lengua entre los labios de Sam; Sam que lo jala un poco, aprieta la boca, hace presión y Dean suspira, Sam parece que llora un poquito todavía así que Dean le busca los labios y lo muerde.

Entonces Sam lo empuja y se aparta como si hubiera pisado mierda.

No es incómodo, ni raro, ni asqueroso. Es Sam mirándolo con esa cara perdida y los ojos hundidos de llorar.

―Voy por una cerveza ―dice Dean y se termina de apartar, más furioso que cuando empezaron a besarse.

**Si te vas a equivocar, te equivocas bien.**

Lo incómodo, lo raro y lo que parece un poco asqueroso, llega al otro día.

Dean amanece al lado de una rubia de precedente dudoso, la chica huele a nueces de macadamia (Dean no sabe a qué huele la maldita macadamia pero a eso huele la rubia) y ahora resulta que él también siente que huele a nueces por todas partes. Cuando llega a la habitación Sam ha organizado sistemáticamente la ropa limpia, la sucia, la que está en duda y además de todo está comiendo en la cama, tiene el computador en las piernas y se ve demasiado largo cuando dice con la voz más plana del mundo:

―Hay un caso en Missouri.

Dean siente que le incomoda la piel y la ropa y la vida en general. Cuando pasa junto a Sam no lo nota pero sabe que lo huele como un perro; "Macadamias" murmura como si hablara para él solo, "Que puto asco" dice después. Y Sam no suele hablar así, a menos de que esté enojado.

Muy enojado, casi hormonal menstruante, monstruante.

* * *

A Sam le dura la regla una semana, apenas habla, apenas come y apenas deja vivir, "Te toca lavar la ropa hoy, Dean", "No te va a matar la caza pero sí una hamburguesa, Dean", "No duermas con el arma en el culo, Dean, no querrás que te abra otro agujero", "No le subas el volumen a ese ruido de cañerías, Dean", "No", "Mal", "No quiero", "No me gusta".

―¿Por qué no te callas, Sam? ―el día que Dean (_no, Dean, así no, Dean, Dean, Dean, Deeean)_ llega a su límite están en algún tramo de la interestatal, y se le crispan las pestañas por la cantaleta menopaúsica de Sam.

―¿Estás enfadado? ―y lo peor es que lo pregunta, con ojitos de cachorro y todo ese cabello largo.

―No.

―Estás enfadado.

―¿Puedes dejarlo estar, Sam?

Y no se dicen nada por un par de kilómetros, Dean llega a pensar que Sam cayó dormido, cuando cruzan frente a una gasolinera Sam abre la boca y deja caer las palabras más oscuras en la vida de Dean:

―No sé si me gustó lo que pasó.

―No vamos a hablar de eso ―la respuesta es instantánea.

―¿Ah no? ―Dean da un cambio por hacer algo con las manos e interrumpe a Sam con un sonido seco.

―Prefiero que hagas comentarios sobre verduras y colesterol.

―¡Vete al infierno!

Y Dean habría podido decir "_ya estuve ahí, crío",_ pero en vez de eso orilla el auto con furia y golpea levemente el manubrio, Sam suena como si se estuviera rompiendo y Dean gira para verlo.

―Dean, lo siento… ―parece más que roto, casi cerca de llorar, _¿de verdad, Samuel?_

―Calla.

―Dean, yo de v―

―Que te calles, crío.

Sam respira fuerte, se encoje en donde está sentado y luego suena más exasperado que nunca, Dean bufa y habla, "No fue a propósito, no nos vamos a poner con mariconadas y a llorar ahora", así determina que va a pisar el acelerador hasta casi quemar el auto, de ahí a Missouri o al propio infierno, pero entonces siente que Sam se está inclinando en su dirección. Cuando voltea no tiene tiempo para verlo y sus reflejos le quedan pegados al espaldar de la silla. Sam lo está besando. Casi con hambre, respirando contra él, con la lengua entre sus labios y una mano sobre el broche de su cinturón, _crío del carajo, Samuel, qué haces._

Lo siguiente es que Sam lo jala hacia él y luego están ambos revueltos en la silla del copiloto, brazos y piernas y bocas por todas partes. Dean abre la boca para hablar y Sam le muerde los labios y le jala la ropa. "Lo siento" dice casi dentro de su boca, y Dean lo toma por los hombros y lo separa, "No lo digas", y Sam está ansioso, Dean puede verlo en toda esa cara, le está rogando por más besos.

Dean no se niega, le da todos los que Sam pide y más.

"Creo que sí me gustó lo que pasó, Dean", dice Sam de nuevo, de la puta nada, cuando Dean ya está sentado sobre sus piernas y tiene abierto el cierre del pantalón, "No vamos a habl-", "Ya lo estamos hablando, Dean", "Lo estás hablando tú" y Sam lo jala de la cintura del pantalón, "Puedo hacer que lo hables tú también", _crío infernal, dónde aprendiste estás cosas._

En el sentido más gramatical no hay ninguna conversación, pero entre manos y tela, Sam se las arregla para darle forma a un _intercambio de mensajes_. Dean intenta huir cuando siente que Sam le pasa la mano dentro de los boxers, y lo intenta del verbo pretender que hay espacio en el impala para el chewbacca de su hermano, él y más. Pero la verdad es que Sam lo jala de la curva al final de la espalda _no me vas a tocar el culo, Sam,_ y lo siguiente es que Dean siente la mano más grande del mundo cerrarse suave como crema en la curva aterciopelada de su erección.

Se le escapa un sonido raro desde tan abajo del pecho que es más bien la espalda.

―¿Ya ves como empiezas a hablar, Dean?

Dean sabe cómo responder a ese tipo de cosas, Sam no es la primera persona que lo reta mientras le mete mano, pero se puede decir que se lleva por esta vez el insospechado galardón de ser el único que lo deja callado, con tres ideas de respuesta y un gemido atravesado en la garganta, pero callado.

Hay breves momentos en los que Dean es consciente de estarse enrollando con su hermano y hay largos momentos en los que no es consciente de nada más, fuera de la mano de Sam dentro de su ropa y sus dientes mordiéndole por todas partes. Luego se hace consciente de que Sam embiste y no se sorprende de que sea contra su mano. Su mano dentro de la ropa de Sam, su mano envolviéndole la polla a su hermano menor, todo tibio y suave, Sam balbuceando su nombre o un exorcismo.

Cuando se besan de nuevo se ahogan mil gemidos y algún grito de sorpresa porque a Sam le da por tocarle entre _las _y _el _y entonces Dean siente que se le recargan los electrólitos y que se está sobrecarburando o sobremuriendo. Algún grito cuando Dean mete la otra mano dentro de la ropa de Sam y lo acaricia tan abajo que ya no es polla pero tampoco es culo, es ahí en el medio y Sam gime como un carnero herido, "Dean, no puedo más", y termina, tal vez antes de acabar la frase, temblando, sudando y mordiéndole el cuello a Dean.

Dean se viene cuando Sam lo besa y lo toca y hasta le aprieta el culo un poquito, _no te pases Sam, no te pases_. Pero Sam se pasa y le lame la línea del mentón hasta que está gimiendo de nuevo, _está bien Sammy, pásate si quieres._

**Interestatal 29.**

Dean está seguro de que Canadá está lleno de monstruos como de nieve y alces. Si así no fuera la maldita 29 no los retendría tantas veces seguidas; cada vez que por algún motivo se cruzan con la interestatal 70 y deciden eludir Kansas City por costumbre y después retomar la 29, Sam le da esa mirada de circunstancias y dice siempre algo como "Cuando dentro de un mes estemos en la frontera, nos tomamos un descanso," y se acomoda en la silla, "aunque sea sólo de una noche".

La interestatal 29 podría ser la interestatal 666.

Dean tiene tatuadas las rutas interestatales en el cerebro y la 29 atraviesa desde Missouri hasta Canadá en una ruta casi fácil, es útil para llegar a Dakota del Norte al menos, en donde un espectro (según la premonición de Sammy) está haciendo de las suyas.

En la 29 se metieron mano hace dos días y Dean siente que si no encuentra una hamburguesa, un motel y una cerveza, va a orillar el auto en medio de Iowa o en medio de donde sea y vomitar. Pero no lo hace, llegan a Nebraska dos semanas después (porque la 29 está minada de mierda sobrenatural, te lo digo yo), sin meterse mano, sin darse un beso y con el olor de tres camareras que Dean se llevó a la cama hace días, aun flotando en el auto.

Sam no dice nada, la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo, incluso mientras cazaron las dos semanas anteriores, conservó la misma expresión concentrada y casi transparente que tuvo después de correrse en las manos de Dean. Es como si la fuerza post-orgásmica aún lo mantuviera preso y no le dejara percibir el mundo a su alrededor correctamente. A mitad de la tercera semana, Dean coquetea con una chica frente a Sam, se insinúa con las mismas frases que utiliza en todos los estados que terminan en vocal y se la lleva al motel.

Incluso termina follándola en la cama de Sam, pero él no responde apenas. "Dean, ayer el espectro casi mata a una chica en Dakota del Norte", es lo único que dice. Y no es que no le hable, Sam está actuando bien, _demasiado bien_, como si no le importara, como si Dean pudiera follar frente a él porque esas cosas pasan y ya. Y Dean decide que si así son las cosas que hay que vivir después de enrollarse con su hermano menor, al menos va a intentar actuar de la misma forma.

(Que no es una cosa mala, Dean razona que sería peor si tuviera que llevarse a las chicas a la cama a escondidas)

(Sam nunca dijo nada y es bueno que siga sin hacerlo)

(A Dean le parece bien)

(Bien)

Pero las cosas (las _bien _cosas) que hay que ver, no están dentro de su rango de tolerancia cuando Sam decide, espontáneamente, llevarse una morena de un bar. Lo hace con la misma precisión clarividente que tiene para cazar; frases puntuales, sonrisas suaves donde tienen que ir y un par de tragos. La chica lleva las bragas en las rodillas cuando salen del bar, Dean lo puede oler.

Los persigue como un chacal, murmura todas las maldiciones que conoce y pronuncia rituales en latín cuando la chica le abre los botones de la camisa a Sam en el porche de su casa, se le hiela la sangre contra las venas, se le sale el oxígeno del cerebro y cuando está a punto de sacar a Sam de las orejas, la verdad lo golpea tan fuerte que lo habría podido partir en dos.

_Maldita sea._

Resulta que lo que lo condena no es saber que Sam se enrolló con él, sino saber que lo hizo y parece que no le importa, _no me vas a tratar como una puta Sam, yo era quien compraba tu cereal favorito, no como una puta Sam, lloriqueaste mi nombre cuando te venías, no me vas a tratar de puta_. Saca el celular, la llamada se va a correo de voz, "Curioso hotel Samuel, apenas pude dormir anoche" dice y cuelga de inmediato.

**Dónde come uno comen dos.**

Sam llega corriendo al cuarto del motel, tiene las pupilas dilatadas y una capita de sudor brillante sobre la frente. Cuando entra a la habitación y Dean está cambiando canales en la televisión cree que va a vomitar.

― Me engañaste ―dice y Dean apenas y lo voltea a mirar.

Desde que son niños han inventado mil códigos, con algunos se dan a entender que están bien, con otros se dan a entender que están enfadados, con algunos se han salvado la vida y muchas veces esos códigos los usan porque John les enseñó frases claves para situaciones de peligro. "Un pueblo sucio, ¿eh?" es uno de esos, John les explicó hace años con tono militar que si alguna vez llamaba o dejaba un mensaje con esa frase tenían que buscar ayuda porque alguien o algo lo había capturado. El código que Dean utilizó era una señal desesperada, era "estoy herido y me está persiguiendo _algo _y no lo voy a conseguir y ven por favor, VEN".

Pero resulta que Dean apenas apaga la televisión y lo voltea a mirar de nuevo. Tiene la mirada líquida y peligrosa, lo mira como si viera algo que van a cazar, algo enorme, peludo y "Oh Dean" dice Sam cuando cae en cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, "Ojalá te coma algo grande y feo".

―Sam ―dice, con la voz ahogada entre los riñones o algo así.

―¡ME LLAMASTE PARA QUE NO PUDIERA…! ―Sam elabora muy bien lo que planea decir pero al final dice lo primero que se le escapa de la boca―. Eres despreciable.

Dean se ríe. _Se ríe._ Y cuando Sam piensa en replicar algo, Dean suspira hondo y se muerde los labios, "Sammy" dice, y Sam siente un escalofrió en la espina dorsal.

―La interestatal 29 es el demonio ―Sam no entiende a que va la afirmación en un momento así, no entiende a que viene Dean hablando suavecito y amansando un poco la mirada de asesino.

―¿Qué pasa? ―así de fácil se le muere la furia, le gustaría que le durara un poco más, pero Dean baja las orejas y se acerca un poco, casi demasiado. Sam no se mueve, pero después casi se acerca, casi rebota, casi dice algo, entonces Dean dice lo imposible, "Deberíamos hablar de lo de la última vez", y hace lo insospechado.

Lo besa.

Hace menos de quince minutos Sam tenía en la boca la lengua traviesa de una morenita de cabello feliz, chica guapa, sonrisa difícil y caderas complicadas de explicar. Se siente raro. Se siente raro porque Sam nunca había pensado en los besos de Dean como lo está pensado ahora, y ahora que lo piensa… mientras besa a Dean está recordando cómo besan las chicas.

No es muy diferente en el sentido más físico de las cosas, incluso Dean tiene labios de chica. Es diferente porque sabe diferente, porque Dean se mueve diferente y porque ninguna chica le ha hecho estremecer los cimientos como el, ninguna le ha aflojado las rodillas por respirar dentro de su boca, ninguna le dejó la mente en blanco mientras le mordía la lengua y mugía como un animal salvaje contra su pecho. Y sobre todo, ninguna besaba como Dean, porque sus besos son lo mejor que le ha pasado al mundo junto con su sonrisa y la ensalada César.

Sam le rodea el cuello a Dean casi con los dedos, nada más, y cuando Dean vuelve a mugir entre besos, a Sam le vibran las manos. Puede que sea el mejor beso de la vida de Sam y el mejor beso que se ha dado en la historia del universo. Sam sabe que más allá de cualquier cosa es un beso por celos, pero es el mejor beso celoso. Entre tanto beso espectacular pierde la agilidad mental y le toma por completa sorpresa que Dean lo esté arrastrando a la cama, "Dean, qué…", "¿Qué pasa?", y su hermano parece enfadado porque dejaron de besarse, lo empuja hacia la cama y Sam queda medio acostado, con las rodillas dobladas en el borde.

―¿Vamos a… ―Sam siente la boca seca y Dean tiene los labios tan suaves, tan rojos, tan mojados…

―A follar, Sammy ―dice Dean y Sam se espanta, por instinto se empuja hacia atrás, y Dean lo aprisiona, le muerde el cuello. Sam protesta y Dean se aparta como si le hubiese pasado corriente.

―¿No quieres follar, Sam? ―y _que pregunta la tuya Dean, gracias._

Sam sí tiene ganas, no estaba con la morena en vano, _pero de repente no sabe si tiene ganas de follar con su hermano_. "Nosotros no…", intenta pensar que es una broma pero Dean parece tan mortalmente serio y tan mortalmente caliente que Sam siente que se le funden las rodillas, "¿De verdad, Dean?". _De verdad_, Sam lleva unas buenas tres semanas atragantándose de ganas de Dean, mirándolo coquetear, mirándolo cazar, viéndolo salir de la ducha y tirándose a la cama con las piernas abiertas. Pero Sam no estructuró el deseo, no le tenía nombre ni expectativa, sabía que quería un beso, tal vez dos, tal vez manos dentro del pantalón, pero no sabía más. Jugó a ser el cool, _yo no iba a ser la chica Dean, no. _Pero de todas formas le inquieta: "¿Follarías conmigo?", la sola idea le fríe las tripas.

Entonces Dean lo mira de nuevo con esa expresión nocturna que pone cuando quema cadáveres con sal; "Puedes irte si quieres" y lo dice tan fríamente seguro que Sam siente como si le explotara cada vaso sanguíneo dentro del cerebro, "¿De verdad no quieres, Sammy?". Y se quedan en silencio, Dean casi en cuatro sobre él y Sam congelado al colchón casi suave del motel, casi tibio y casi mojado del sudor que empezó a secretar desde que Dean le metió la lengua en la boca. Su hermano no lo está tocando, pero Sam siente como se le pone dura a toda velocidad, tiene ganas de ronronear. Dean hace amago de ponerse de pie y Sam levanta el pecho y el cuello y los labios, Dean lo mira pero no se miran y no se dicen nada. Se están besando de nuevo y Dean gime como una chica cuando le muerde los labios, se empujan de nuevo sobre la cama y Sam abre la boca y las piernas.

―Nunca lo he hecho, Dean ―y el Dean le muerde los labios―, sólo hazlo despacio… ―y Dean se congela.

―¿Yo? ―Dean traga y Sam siente que _le late _todo dentro del pantalón, siente que le hierve la espalada―. Oh… yo ―Dean le lame el cuello_―. Te voy a follar despacito, Sammy._

**Melocotón.**

Eso de follar despacito es casi una mentira porque no pasa en ese momento, pero se vuelve una promesa que le late dentro del pecho y dentro del pantalón a Sam. Esa noche Dean _solamente_ le quita la camisa como si abriera un yogurt, estira la tela y lame todo lo que descubre debajo. Sam está seguro de que ninguna chica le lamió los pezones antes y cuando Dean lo hace se le vuelve todo el cuerpo agua, "Dean", quiere quitarse toda la ropa, "Dean", quiere que su hermano se quite toda la ropa, "Dean". Y sí terminan quitándose toda la ropa.

Dean está hecho de roca, Sam siente la fuerza de cada movimiento, pero al tiempo siente que Dean lo consiente y hace algodón de azúcar todo lo que toca. Sabe que se frotan y que hay una fricción ridícula que lo deja sin voz a él y con un quejido genial a Dean. "Dijiste que ibas a follarme", y Dean le muerde los pezones, le traza un camino largo y mojado con la lengua hasta el ombligo, luego lo mira, destilando malas intenciones. "Me he tomado mi tiempo pensándolo, Sammy" y Sam embiste hacia arriba, Dean lo toca con la punta de los dedos sobre el hueso del pubis que sobresale, sin acercarse demasiado, "Lo he meditado mucho", "¿Qué?" y Dean deja caer una sonrisa perversa, "He pensado en cómo te gusta más", Sam gime, "Lo he pensado tanto que no sé si quieres que te la coma toda como un helado, que te llene todo de saliva y mordidas hasta que te corras lloriqueando", "Dean, me está empezando a doler", "Espera Sammy, porque no sé si debería comértela toda como si me diera mucha vergüenza, dando lamidas largas y tragándote todo…", Sam intenta besarlo, intenta buscar esa boca y Dean deja que se acerque pero no lo suficiente, lo mantiene al borde, "De lo único que estoy seguro es que te pone que te hable" y Sam va a gritar o a llorar aquí y ahora si Dean no hace algo.

Y como Dean es un buen hermano mayor, uno que nunca se resiste a los caprichos de Sam, termina comiéndole la polla en lamidas largas y enloquecedoras, cuando mira a Sam parece que estuviera lamiendo el mejor de los postres. Sam se muerde la boca hasta que le sabe a sangre la lengua, lo hace porque Dean pasa de lamer a chupar y eso le hace sentir que cada fibra del cuerpo se le tritura deliciosamente, "Más" y Dean lo toca mientras lo moja todo, hasta que los hilitos de saliva le ruedan por todas partes, "Esa boca, Dean, tu boca…" y Dean sonríe mientras le abre las rodillas y le da lamidas por todas partes y es que ya no es sólo la polla, Sam siente que Dean está succionando como si quisiera dejar marcas, pero más abajo, más atrás, más en el culo, "_DEAN". _Sam se viene cuando Dean vuelve a meter la puntita (porque sólo mete la puntita y le pasa la lengua por encima) de la polla de Sam en su boca. Sam sabe que no sabe, que no está, que no es él, que Dean gime cuando él se corre dentro de su boca y luego sabe que podría derretirse.

Dean le toma una mano, la derecha, lo jala un poco y Sam está casi drogado, un poco fuera de sí, "Vamos Sammy, sólo un poquito, tócame que me vengo", y Sam después de todo es un buen hermano menor que siempre quiere que su hermano mayor lo reconozca como alguien que puede lograr grandes metas. Por eso no sólo lo toca sino que lo lanza a la cama y Dean gime con sorpresa "¿Qué?", "Shhh", "Samm-_uh". _Y luego ese "uh" se vuelve una letanía de plegarias y de gruñidos cortos cuando Sam succiona e intenta meter todo lo de Dean que le quepa en la boca, "Eso que haces, Sam, te juro qu-_ah" _y Dean embiste contra su boca, sin ritmo, porque el ritmo lo pone Sam, "¿Te gusta así o quieres que chupe más?" Dean gruñe y Sam vibra. Dean le jala el cabello y Sam chupa. Dean grita y Sam sonríe. "¿Te vas a venir para mí?" y Dean se relame los labios, "Sólo si eres un buen chico y sig-_sí, así, claro que me vengo Sammy"_. Dean se viene cuando Sam intenta meterlo tan dentro de su boca que ambos sienten que no hay más allá.

Excepto que sí lo hay, lo hay cuando Dean se viene y Sam tiene que tragar apenas. Dean tiembla y casi grita y Sam lame y le riega besitos por todas partes. Cuando le lame el vientre Dean ya lo tiene suave y ambos están a punto de caer dormidos. "Dijiste follar, Dean", "¿Tanto lo quieres?", "No lo sé", Dean se ríe como terciopelo, está sudando y tiene la mirada como limonada, "Tranquilo Sammy, te voy a follar despacito". Sam no dice nada, entre mudo y ansioso sólo se tiende junto a Dean, transpirando ondas de calor.

―Igual, habría sido raro follar hoy ―Sam frunce el ceño, ya estaba a punto de caer dormido.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque sólo había lubricante de melocotón en la droguería y te habría quedado el culo oliendo a jugo de frutas tropicales.

A Sam se le escapa una carcajada que hace vibrar la cama, es sólo en ese momento que se da cuenta de que Dean está acostado detrás de él, respirando ganas. Sam se gira y Dean ya tiene los ojos cerrados, no está dormido, está jugando a ser digno. De todas formas eso no lo salva de que al otro día se despierten más revueltos que las sábanas, aliento tibio en la cara y piernas, brazos y manos por todas partes.

**Dakota del Norte.**

Toca y delinea parte de la frontera (que es infinita) con Canadá. Es uno de esos estados desiertos en cuanto a humanidad y lleno hasta los cojones de criaturas listas para barbacoa. Sam piensa que fácilmente Dakota del Norte tiene más cazadores que seres humanos regulares y Dean sólo considera que cada caso que los lleva allá no le gusta porque siempre les ofrecen que vayan a cazar a la maldita Canadá de los alces, y a él Canadá no le gusta por dos razones, primero porque no es América y segundo porque no es América. Y tercero, porque siempre está tan cansado de llegar y de ver a tantos cazadores limpiando el revólver que hace tiempo decidió que su territorio de caza no es ese.

Dean piensa que es extraño que hayan (casi) follado en Nebraska pero que se hayan levantado en Dakota del Norte. Sam por su parte sabe que no es así. Lo que sucedió es que el día siguiente a _los-hechos _Dean se levantó de la cama; se afeitó la mínima sombra de barba, se lavó los dientes, tomó una ducha, salió vestido, se rascó la panza cuando Sam lo observó desde la cama y dijo, "Hoy el desayuno será el almuerzo" y eso fue todo. No volvieron a nombrar el tema.

No durante el día.

Pero en la noche, cuando Sam puso la cabeza sobre la almohada sintió el aliento de Dean en el cuello, "Te voy a follar despacito, Sammy". Y esta vez fue de nuevo _casi _mentira, porque se revolcaron de todas las formas y se comieron los labios y otras cosas con una furia casi animal, pero no follaron, cayeron dormidos como la noche anterior. Y así siguió pasando por dos semanas más. "Te voy a follar despacito, Sammy" y ambos enrollados como fieras, pegados el uno al otro, gruñendo de desesperación y repitiendo sensación tras sensación hasta que sienten que las acaban todas sólo para volverlas a empezar.

Todo hasta que llegan al caso que se supone que debían solucionar hace más de un mes (maldita 29), pero ya lo ha solucionado una cazadora de pechos firmes y mirada de fusil. "Pero no se preocupen chicos, hay un nido de vampiros cerca". Y van a cazar vampiros. Incluso van con la cazadora, Nancy _alguna-cosa-que-Sam-no-recuerda_, una mujer de carácter huraño que asesina sin piedad, le arranca la cabeza de su sitio a una adolecente vampiro sin pestañear.

Cuando vuelven de la caza, Sam siente que tiene molido cada hueso del cuerpo y aun así se pudre por dentro porque Dean lo toque cuando lleguen al motel. "Ya pueden ir a follar, pajaritos", es lo último que dice Nancy antes de encender una camioneta enorme y dejar un camino de humo. Dean se aclara la garganta y Sam se pasa los dedos por el cabello.

Dios que terminan sudando y uno encima del otro en la silla de atrás del impala, Dean mugiendo mientras le entierra los dedos en la piel y Sam con la boca seca de ansiedad, "O llevas esto al motel y _me follas despacito _de una vez, o yo te follo a ti aquí".

**Te voy a follar despacito, Sammy.**

Dean prefiere no detenerse a pensarlo, después de todo el "_me gusta comerle el culo a Sam" _no es que suene de lo mejor en su cabeza. Pero la verdad es que le gusta. Le gusta como Sam se curva todo y la voz se le quiebra, le gusta sentirlo lloriquear cuando empuja con la lengua el anillo del músculo, ahí donde Sam se vuelve loco, "Dean, hazlo esta vez, hazlo, _¡haz-lo!". _Dean da vueltas asesinas con la lengua, succiona toda la piel que se lo permite y cuando Sam abre un poco más las piernas, casi inconscientemente, casi muriéndose de ganas, ahí, ahí Dean presiona con un dedo.

No lo folla, no lo penetra en absoluto, hace presión ciega, pidiendo permiso al cuerpo de Sam. "Dea-_ah" _y la barrera del músculo lo deja pasar, apenas un poquito. Fiel a sus palabras, Dean mete y saca el dedo tan despacio que cuando termina de hacerlo por tercera vez, Sam se muerde los labios, abre más las piernas y dice sin nada de vergüenza: "Más te vale meter otro dedo" y Dean sonríe, malintencionado, "O te mato, dame" y Dean le da. Le da otro dedo y lamidas largas sobre la polla.

Después del tercer dedo y de tantos besos, Sam gime como un animalito herido: "Hazlo Dean, aunque sólo sea un poquito". Dean busca un condón mientras le enreda la lengua en la boca, y busca lubricante mientras se desliza el látex. "Olvidamos comprar otro, Sam", "¿Otro qué?", "Otro lubricante, tendré que follarte con olor a melocotón", "Vale".

Sam abre más las piernas y Dean lo sujeta detrás de las rodillas. Y empuja.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres veces.

Y Sam grita como si fuera a explotar, "Me gusta" dice, "Más" pide, y Dean sólo siente que es muy apretado y que seguramente Sam debe estar sintiendo un poco mal, "No pares" pero es que Sam no deja de pedirle, "Sigue" y se siente bien, "Así" y dentro de Sam hay un punto que ya tocó con los dedos pero que ahora está tocando con la polla, muy dentro, muy apretado, _muy _caluroso. "_¡Uhnm!"_, "¿Ahí, Sammy?", "_¡Ahgn!",_ embestir se vuelve más fácil cada vez, y cada una de esas veces lo hace despacio, desquiciantemente lento. "Te dije que te follaría despacito, Sammy" y Sam casi llora, se muerde los labios y no cierra los ojos, apenas se le ve la rayita húmeda de la mirada, "Y lo voy a hacer hasta que te derrita el culo" y Sam tira la cabeza hacia atrás, todo ese cabello mojado se pega a las sábanas y cuando exhala parece que no tiene aliento.

Dos kilómetros de piernas envueltas a su alrededor. Dean embiste más fácil, despacio y seguro, hasta el fondo, hasta que ambos gimen al tiempo, hasta donde Sam lo quiere y más allá, "No se te ocurra parar, Dean" Sam le está dejando marcas en los brazos de sujetarlo tan fuerte, "Si paras te mato, Dean" Sam jadea y Dean está siseando entre embestidas, "Si paras me muero, Dean" y Dean le lame todo el cuello, el mentón, le mete la lengua en la boca y cuando Sam se queja Dean le murmura contra los labios: "Si paro me muero, Sammy".

No paran, no hasta que Sam tiembla como una hoja y se aprieta como si quisiera arrancarle la polla, "Ayúdame, Dean" y Sam le desgarra la piel con la yema de los dedos mientras Dean lo toca, suave, despacio y hasta el fondo. Al tiempo embiste, rítmico, como metiendo los dedos entre mantequilla derretida, "¿Así, Sammy?", "No", "¿Entonces cómo?", "Besándome". Cuando se besan, Sam se corre. Se moja la tripa y le moja la mano a Dean. Cuando dejan de besarse Dean ve que Sam está todo sonrojado, que tira la cabeza hacia atrás, que aprieta los dientes y que se le marcan un poco las venas del cuello. Dean lo lame todo y embiste.

Una.

Dos.

Tres veces.

Se viene también, tan fuerte que se le quiebra la voz, le tiemblan las piernas, se queda sin aire y Sam se ríe. Está volviendo en sí muy despacio cuando lo oye de verdad, está intentando sacarla de dentro de Sam cuando lo ve ronronear, "Quédate dentro un poco más", Dean tiene los huesos hechos polvo, los músculos burbujeando y todas las ganas del mundo de tenderse en la cama, pasarle un brazo sobre la panza a Sam y dormir para siempre (tres horas sería suficiente), así que no la saca, gira a Sam con él y se tiende.

Y se quedan dormidos.

**HEY BROTHER**

Dean se entera de que estaba herido cuando le pica la costra acartonada sobre la piel. Dean se entera de que _acabo de follarme a mi hermano, a Sammy, hermanito _cuando al otro día Sam se despierta mirándolo, la cara se le ilumina toda, frunce un poco el ceño y parece que piensa antes de lanzarse a darle un beso, "Esa boca tuya, Dean" dice, "Me vas a volver loco" sigue, "Quiero comerte la boca todo el tiempo" y luego se separa, luego del beso. Con los labios rosados y la sonrisa bailándole en los ojos, medio sonríe y parece que se acaba de sacar el corazón el pecho y se lo está poniendo a Dean frente a los ojos y este por _fin, mierda_, se da cuenta de que son hermanos y que se lo folló como animal nocturno.

No basta con unas náuseas austeras pegadas a la garganta, cuando se mueve apenas un poco se da cuenta de que, "Aún la tengo dentro" y Sam gime, media sonrisa en la cara y en los ojos puros rayitos de sol. Dean se desliza fuera y cuando la saca por completo empieza a sentir frío. De todas formas su repentina moral y aparente arrepentimiento lo paran de la cama de un salto; "Dean, ¿qué haces?", "Voy a mear, enano", "Oh, que tierno" y Dean sabe que Sam quiere que se abracen toda la mañana y que Dean lo llame "cielo". O tal vez no, a lo mejor Sam sabe que Dean no lo haría, pero Dean sabe que sea lo que sea que quiera Sam, no se lo va a dar, _ya te follé, ya es suficiente para que vuelva al infierno como un héroe. _

Dean no siente que se le nota en la cara, o que Dios no lo va a perdonar nunca. Su sensación en la boca del estómago se relaciona más con verse completamente desarraigado con quien él siempre creyó que era. Lo piensa todo, lo recuerda todo, cada noche a la espalda de Sam, tendidos como salvajes, a medio vestir, con los calcetines puestos y sudando bajo la camisa, murmurándose cosas al oído. Recuerda sus ganas y casi puede recordar cómo se siente cuando Sam puja contra él. Pero igual, eso no es lo que le destroza la carne desde adentro.

Le toma cinco días y un hotel con sofá dentro del cuarto darse cuenta. Sam se sienta a su lado, se sienta lejos y Dean lo piensa, lo que pasa es que no se explica cómo empezó a pasar todo. Recuerda que se besaron luego de que murió ese tío Steve Mierda o algo, recuerda que Sam se apartó y recuerda que eso le dio rabia. ¿_Y si me lo follé sólo porque me enfureció que se resistiera?_

―No ―dice Sam y Dean lo voltea a mirar.

― ¿No qué? ―_no sabes qué estoy pensando._

Y Sam se queda callado, Dean sigue pensando. Sam se mueve más cerca y Dean recibe las ondas de calor que Sam emana cuando están juntos, un repiqueteo de pensamientos, una charla energética, "Aquí estoy Dean, no sufras", "Yo también estoy aquí Sam, estoy bien", "Quiero que estés bien", "Estoy bien Sam, estoy aquí y estoy bien". Y entonces, por fin, Dean decodifica lo que sucede. Cinco días y cuatro noches durmiendo en camas separadas. Cinco días pretendiendo ser hermano de Sam sin ponerle un dedo encima, pretendiendo ser normal.

―No somos normales, somos hermanos que follan y yo puedo estar bien con eso ―dice Sam, pidiendo permiso con todo el cuerpo para recostarse contra él y entonces Dean sonríe de medio lado, peligroso.

―Yo pienso lo mismo ―la carga que tenía sobre los hombros se diluye, tenía miedo de afrontar que le daba igual, tenía miedo de pensar: "Bueno Dean, si es incesto al menos tendrá que ser _muy _incesto". Dean piensa que si se trata de equivocarse al menos se pueden equivocar con elegancia, "Somos hermanos que follan, puedo vivir con eso".

Sam se le recuesta, deja caer la cabeza y todo ese cabello. Dean hunde las manos dentro de todo ese pelo con olor a champú para chica, "Vamos a estar bien, Dean" dice Sam, "Vamos a estar bien, Sammy" dice Dean.

"**Somos hermanos que a veces follan Dean, vive con eso".**

Sam es consiente que aceptar que _ahora folla _con su hermano y no va a ser fácil. No es algo que puedes reconocer y acostumbrarte de la noche a la mañana, follar con Dean fue un acontecimiento que le costó 24 años descubrir y la verdad no le sorprendería que le tomara otros 24 adaptarse. Pero se relaja, Sam es una criatura de buenas intenciones y animo pujante con respecto a todo menos con respecto a él mismo, pero para eso está Dean, que puede pujar por él en todos los sentidos. Sam sin Dean terminaría matándose, pero cuando es Sam y Dean y están juntos y Dean empuja hacia adelante, (sea el coche, sea un caso, sea una bala, sea la polla dentro de Sam) las cosas funcionan. Sam mantiene el equilibrio, la razón de ser, la razón de empujar de Dean.

Por eso Sam toma aire y _está bien campeón, yo también he querido follar chicas, _cuando Dean amanece una noche en el cuarto de al lado después de hacer gritar a una pelirroja toda la noche, _está bien, Sam, está bien. _Sam mantiene la razón de ser, la compostura y la armonía dentro del coche cuando arrancan en la tarde, Dean no le mira sino por el retrovisor y Sam sonríe, si Dean empuja él siempre puede jalar; "Dean, está bien" y Dean exhala, "No es como si estuviéramos casados" y Dean sonríe, descuida la vía y le guiña un ojo.

Sam no sabe mucho de lo que Dean hace cuando no están follando, cazando o hablando con Cas (nueva introducción a la familia, desaparece por ratos y parece malgeniado todo el tiempo, tiene la misma ropa todos los días y es imprudente. A Sam le agrada el tío, Sam le ora por las noches, _¿Cas? Fantástico_). Sam sabe que Dean se va algunas veces de los bares con chicas y sabe que a veces se queda en las casas de algunas. Sam sabe que si compra algo de ron y pone algo de rock clásico Dean va a contarle qué es lo que hace y con quién.

―Pecas ―dice Dean a las tres de la mañana y puesto de ron hasta sentirse Jack Sparrow.

―¿Pecas?

―Sí, Sammy, pecas. Me gustan con pecas ―_oh_―.Y los canalillos Sammy, me gusta que se pongan esos corsés o lo que sea…

―Te gusta que se les vean las tetas.

―Sí, Sammy, pero no sólo eso, es que veas el canalillo, es que les quede el escote tan apretado que parece que va a explotar y te mueras de ganas por meter la lengua _ahí._

Hace dos semanas están en Georgia, el viaje desde Dakota del Norte les tomó casi 20 horas y aunque ya llevan casi tres semanas dando vueltitas por ahí, Sam todavía siente que está en la 29, todavía siente que Dean amanece dentro de él.

―Todo se trata de las pecas y el canalillo ―Dean suspira.

Sam sonríe, Dean siempre ha sido más bien simple a la hora de contemplar mujeres, siempre le han gustado voluptuosas y maquilladas, medio zorras, medio intelectuales, medio lesbianas. Pero siempre que se ha enamorado ha sido de un cuerpo compacto, rostro limpio, cerebro brillante y amor direccionado sólo para él.

―El secreto, Sammy, es decirles lo que no sospechan que puedas decir, porque eso precisamente es lo que quieren oír ―Sam pasa saliva casi ahogado.

―¿Y qué es lo que yo quiero oír? ―Dean lo atropella con la mirada, ojos verdes entrecerrados y apuntándole como un cañón, puro peligro líquido.

―Tú no eres una chica.

―¿Eso hace alguna diferencia?

―Sí ―Dean deja caer el aire como si en el pecho tuviera un fuelle.

―¿Cuál es?

―Que tú no quieres que diga algo que no esperas, tú esperas que diga algo que me cueste decir ―Dean toma otro trago de la botella―.No se vale porque sabes qué quieres oír.

―¿Y qué es lo que quiero oír? ―Dean sonríe sin mirarlo, se lame los labios "crío mañoso" murmura.

―Quieres que te diga que incluso después de follar con todas esas chicas ―Sam se revuelca y Dean se pone de pie, se acerca ―, después de todos los canalillos y las pecas ―Dean lo empuja sobre la cama, quedan tan cerca que Sam le puede ver el brillo de la lengua detrás de los dientes―, después de todo sólo voy a querer follar contigo.

Se arrancan la ropa a medias y vuelven a follar con lubricante de melocotón porque ninguno ha querido comprar otro, la televisión está encendida y se sirven el ron que queda sobre la piel. Sam boca abajo con las almohadas de la cama en la tripa, "Muéstrame el culo, Sam" y Dean contra su espalda lamiéndole el cuello, Sam intenta doblar más las rodillas y Dean ronronea. "_¡Más!", _"Dime cómo lo quieres, Sammy", "Lo quiero cómo tú lo haces", "¿Sólo como yo lo hago?", "Sí".

La intención de Sam no era esa, pero después de esa noche Dean no vuelve a follar con nadie más que no sea él, no persigue canalillos, no persigue pecas. "No tienes que dejar de follar con ellas por mí" le dice Sam una semana después, cuando Dean lo tiene pegado a la baldosa del baño del motel, "No me voy a enojar, Dean", "Lo sé" dice Dean, "Es sólo que yo también lo quiero cómo tú lo haces".

Follan en todas partes, en el coche, en el baño, en la encimera de la cocina cuando el motel tiene una, en las camas, en el suelo cuando se caen, contra las paredes, contra la puerta. Follan incluso sobre la mesita diminuta que se quejaba por poner la laptop de Sam y la destrozan, "Tranquilo Sammy", "No pares, Dean".

**Sólo como tú lo haces.**

Un día, a mitad de Indiana y así cómo lo dijo Juan de Patmos mientras escribía el apocalipsis, "los sucios serían más sucios" y los "santos se santificarían"; apareció Castiel en la cutre habitación de motel que habían alquilado Sam y Dean hace un par de días. Tenía el semblante hecho mierda y la gabardina manchada de sangre. Dean lo jaló del brazo y Sam se quedó observando sin muchas ganas. Todos casi destrozados. Todos hambrientos. "¿Sientes hambre, Cas?" y Castiel niega con la cabeza pero asiente un segundo después, "No sé qué es sentir hambre, Sam" y Sam le pone en frente una hamburguesa, "Toda tuya si la quieres" Dean se atraganta la suya en dos bocados.

―Come Cas, esto es mejor que el sexo ―dice Dean y Sam sonríe mirando su plato, cuando levanta la cabeza Dean lo está mirando ―.Bueno ―y se muerde los labios―, tal vez no tanto como eso, pero es buena de todas formas.

Esta vez es Cas quien se queda mirándolos, alterna entre ambos y no dice nada, no levanta la comida del plato ni parece que respira, Sam es el único que habla y lo que dice lo dice porque en la mesa, tal vez, es el que creé mejor: "¿Es pecado, Castiel?", "¿El qué?" responde de inmediato, la voz ronca y los ojos tan azules que Sam siente un abismo en la panza, "_Oh, eso_" y mueve un poco la cabeza aunque Dean no sabría decir si lo está negando. "No va a ser importante si no salvamos el mundo" dice con un suspiro, "De todas formas, hay delitos que la humanidad ha inventado como inmediatos causales de la vida eterna en el infierno y no todos son verdaderos", Cas entrecierra los ojos y toma la hamburguesa con una mano, "¿Cómo cuáles?" pregunta Dean, "Cómo el suicidio y la homosexualidad" contesta Cas y Sam pasa saliva, "En el génesis dice que no descubrirás la desnudez de tu hermano" Castiel deja salir una (casi) risita y Dean… también, "Eso es de lo que menos te tienes que preocupar, Sam".

Castiel no se come propiamente la hamburguesa pero la inspecciona toda, la desarma y saca trocitos de carne, "Mi recipiente parece disfrutarlo" comenta. Sam exhala por primera vez desde que dejaron la conversación anterior en donde quedó. Dean le da una palmada en la rodilla y cuando Sam lo voltea a mirar ve pura inquietud a través de Dean, "Está bien" dice Sam, "Está bien" dice Dean. Y Castiel los observa de nuevo, aunque sólo es un momento.

* * *

Sam no lo dice, pero el día que vio la marca en el brazo de Dean, esa que Castiel dejó cuando lo arrastró fuera del infierno, se quedó sin aire y una rara incertidumbre le lleno el estómago. La primera vez que vio a Castiel sintió que debía bañarse en agua bendita, pero Cas fue amable, y Sam supo que eran iguales en algo: Eran hombres de buenas intenciones.

* * *

Castiel, para Sam y para Dean ha sido visceral, se les metió por debajo de la ropa como un submarino y antes de que uno u otro lo descubriera, ya estaban intercambiando miradas con magnitud de lubricante. Sam empezó a acechar lo que fuera que Castiel significara porque cuando sacó a Dean de donde estuvo no sólo trajo a la vida al propio Dean, sino que le dio electrochoques indirectos a Sam, lo resucitó de entre los muertos. Castiel conquistó el afecto de Sam a encontronazos de fe, un día como cualquiera, después de follar con Dean, descubrió que desde que le conoció empezó a orar por él y para él. No se tardó mucho en notar que Castiel nunca respondía pero que lo empezó a tratar con confidencia, como si hablaran todo el tiempo. _¿Me oyes, Cas? Yo sé que me oyes, espero que estés bien, espero que las cosas allá arriba mejoren, suerte en la guerra Cas, si necesitas algo sólo tienes que decirlo. _

Cas nunca respondió y siempre pensó que Sam tenía algo averiado (o muy bien puesto) dentro, porque sus oraciones le hacían eco en la cabeza por horas, _estás orando muy fuerte chico_, a veces pensaba, _no olvides hacerlo todos los días_, empezó a pensar después.

* * *

Dean no lo dice, pero el día que vio a Castiel por primera vez y supo que no era una cosa peluda enorme que lo quería comer frito, sintió que más allá de todo lo que conocía hay mucho más y eso lo asustó. Pero le generó cierta confianza. Porque es Cas.

* * *

Castiel, para Dean y para Sam ha sido visceral, se les metió por debajo de la ropa como un submarino y antes de que uno u otro lo descubriera, ya estaban intercambiando miradas con magnitud de lubricante. Dean empezó a bajar la guardia con respecto a Castiel cuando notó que su salida del infierno no había sido sólo una orden. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero había evolucionado, Dean sabe que Cas recorrería siete infiernos por traerlo de vuelta a él (y a Sam) y eso le genera de inmediato una sensación protectora, un gruñido desde el fondo del pecho, "No lo tocarás" y por consiguiente le crea una imagen bíblica de Castiel. Dean no se demoró nada en considerar a Castiel parte de la manada. Él no ora ni reza y en general intenta no pensar en Dios. Lo único que sabe es que si alguien cómo Cas tiene que ir a la guerra, los demonios deberían correr. _Patéales el culo Cas, les patearemos el culo juntos, si quieres; ganaremos esta guerra, la ganaremos. _

Cas sabe que Dean dentro de su naturaleza pone a sus seres queridos en pedestales, sabe que crea ideas perfectas de todos. Por eso perdona despacio, por eso le duele cuando alguien está averiado y roto, no como él lo quería. Por eso siente que Dean podría decepcionarse de él y eso le da miedo. _Haremos lo posible por ganar la guerra Dean, lo haremos._

* * *

Castiel no lo dice en voz alta porque nunca ha visto que Sam diga esas cosas en voz alta. Pero Cas recuerda, sabe que antes de sacar a Dean del infierno todos sus hermanos le advirtieron: "Dean está bien, Samuel es una abominación" y cuando Castiel lo dijo luego de ver a Sam, se dio cuenta de que había hecho a la _abominación _sentirse mal y supo que sus hermanos estaban bestialmente equivocados.

―De buenas intenciones está empedrado el camino al infierno ―le dijo Zacarías una vez.

―Eso no es justo, hermano.

―¿Por qué lo dices, Castiel?

―Sam Winchester.

* * *

Castiel sólo lo piensa de vez en cuando, cuando la frivolidad de la guerra hace que sienta que se le caerán las alas de tanto dolor. Lo piensa. Cuando estiró una mano dentro del infierno y arrebató el alma de Dean desde la perdición sintió un latido en la mano con que lo sostenía. Un latido constante que sonaba como marcha de guerra.

Luego de verlo vivo y combatiendo, Castiel supo que el alma de Dean estaba forjada con más fuerza y estaba más llena de amor que la gracia de muchos ángeles. Castiel recuerda que cuando Dean vio a Sam (y nadie supo que él estaba alrededor), el latido se convirtió en un electrocardiograma frenético.

―A veces pienso que Padre tiene demasiada compasión con estos insectos ―dijo una vez Uriel.

―Yo creo que pueden ser mejores que nosotros.

―No lo creo.

Y en pecho de Uriel no latía ningún electrocardiograma. Pero cuando Dean lo abrazó por la tarde, Castiel sintió los latidos contra el pecho.

* * *

Castiel sabe que follan y sabe lo que se dicen mientras follan y nunca dice nada e intenta no mirarlos cuando hacen insinuaciones pero es que… a Castiel a veces le causa inquietud.

* * *

Sam le dedica una mirada de circunstancia a Dean cuando Castiel se para de la mesa y empieza a merodear alrededor de la habitación. Mira debajo de las camas, levanta las mantas de las camas, abre los cajones de las mesas de noche. Dean le devuelve la mirada y se muerde dentro de la boca, "Tiene un buen culo" dice y Sam no se ríe sólo porque Castiel voltea a mirar y pregunta con la voz más carrasposa del mundo y la cara más desubicada "¿Quién?".

**Esto no es un matrimonio.**

Los problemas existen, los problemas son una constante en su vida diaria pero Sam prefiere pensar que esto no es un problema. Y si es un problema no es uno malo, es un problemilla que él solo puede solucionar. _No es como si estuviera casado con Dean, no tengo que sentirme culpable, muchas gracias. _Por eso (_no es que no quiera que se entere, es que salió a comprar comida_) Sam sale de la habitación que alquilaron en Carolina del Sur hace medio día.

No se demora mucho en encontrar un bar y en menos de una hora una chica no se demora mucho en encontrarlo a él. Dean lo ha llamado un par de veces y Sam le envió un mensaje de texto hace quince minutos: "Estoy tomando una cerveza", Dean contestó: "Genial, ¿dónde?" y Sam no respondió el mensaje.

―Martha ―dijo ella cuando terminaron de hablar lo que pareció cerveza y media de tiempo.

―Soy Sam.

Martha es suave como crema de leche y tiene la piel tan blanca que tiene pecas en todas partes y eso a Sam le gusta. Es rubia, tiene los ojos verdes y cuando abre las piernas con un poco de temor y se sube sobre Sam para montarlo este la sujeta con una mano en la cadera y le dice susurradito como un huracán en Texas _"Fóllate hasta el fondo y con toda la fuerza que quieras"_, pero es él quien la controla, la agarra de la cadera y la hunde hasta que se le va el aliento.

Sam no considera que sea propiamente un problema pero sabe que va a ser complicado que Dean _se deje _follar y Sam _no cree que sea un problema pero le hace falta follar y no sólo ser follado. _Así es como es la vida. Sam termina con Martha y ella se revuelca como una serpiente en la cama, lo envuelve entre sus brazos y sus piernas de crema y le dice al oído "De aquí no te vas hasta mañana, no me vas a follar de esa forma y luego irte". Sam se queda porque sabe qué se siente que te follen hasta ver estrellas y querer que te abracen para dormir después.

* * *

Cuando Sam abre la puerta del cuarto, Dean es una tormenta tropical, lo inunda todo a su paso y Sam siente que tiene que sostenerse de alguna cosa. Pero Dean no le dice absolutamente nada, ni una palabra, sólo lo tira contra la puerta que acaba de cerrar y le lame en el hueco entre las clavículas, "¿Era guapa, Sam?", "Sí", "¿Era rubia?", "Sí", "¿Te gustan rubias, verdad?", "Sí". Dean le come la boca a toda velocidad y a todo volumen, lo aprisiona y se restriega contra él como si quisiera desprenderle la piel, "¿Por qué?", Sam pasa saliva a las malas "¿Por qué, qué Dean?" y Dean le lame el cuello, "¿Por qué rubias?", Sam sabe que cuando contesta está diciendo toda la verdad, "Porque tú eres rubio" Dean se detiene y lo mira, "Incluso me gustan más si tienen ojos verdes y son medio putas"; Dean abre mucho los ojos, "Me acabas de decir puta" y Sam se ríe buscándole la boca, Dean le muerde la lengua, "Está bien si me dices puta".

Sam termina con la mitad de la ropa puesta y la otra mitad enredada en su hermano, que le está partiendo el culo en dos y está sudando sobre su cuerpo, "¿Todavía te gusta sólo como yo lo hago?", Dean le lame un oído, "_¡Sí, Dean, sólo como tú lo haces!"._

**¿Acepta?, acepto.**

Castiel está presente en la casa de Bobby y en la misma habitación cuando Dean se pone de pie, entre pensativo y enfurruñado. Llevan tres días sudando sangre y sin dormir, Castiel les ha curado las heridas tantas veces que Dean no sabe si tiene las cicatrices que solía tener desde cuando era niño. "Es porque sólo yo te follo a ti, ¿verdad?", se supone que estarían durmiendo después de todo, Sam tirado de cualquier forma en la silla y Dean en el sofá. Pero Dean no puede dormir y Sam abre los ojos como platos cuando lo oye hablar, "¿Qué?" y Dean mueve la cabeza, "Te llevaste esa chica a la cama porque extrañas meter la polla en algún sitio y no sólo que te la metan, ¿es eso verdad?". Sam se pone casi de pie, "Dean, eso pasó hace casi un mes", "¿Y?", "¿Aún lo sigues pensando?" Dean no contesta.

Castiel está de pie casi en la puerta de la sala, tiene los ojos abiertos y aunque no parece propiamente incómodo, tiene la cara casi rosa. Sam sonríe con timidez, Cas le devuelve la sonrisa y Dean piensa que si se trata de que Sam extraña follar y no sólo quiere ser follado, bueno, algo habrá que hacer.

―Me puedes follar si compras otro lubricante ―dice, Sam lo mira y parece que se le eriza el pelo alrededor de la cara. Cas desaparece con ese ruido de plumas sacudidas y Sam de nuevo sólo lo mira.

―¿Seguro?

―¿Qué si estoy seguro?, maldita sea Sam, claro que no ―Sam entrecierra los ojos―. Pero n-

Sam le está comiendo la boca antes de que pueda terminar de modular lo que dice, "¿Crees que Bobby nos descubra si me follas aquí, Dean?".

**Una tradición de relaciones promiscuas.**

La promesa de "Te voy a follar despacito, Sammy" pasa a ser "Te vas a venir sin que te toque la polla, Dean" y la ansiedad que Sam sintió en la tripa cada vez que Dean le decía que lo follaría se muda a la panza de Dean, y es una constante junto con la caza y las hamburguesas.

―No le bajes el volumen.

―Llevamos tres horas oyendo Led Zeppelin, Dean.

―Deja ―Sam bufa, "Ya verás" murmura.

―Te vas a venir sin que te toque la polla, Dean ―le suda todo de sólo pensarlo―. Y entonces me vas a dejar manejar por días seguidos y yo podré poner la música que quiera.

― Seguro ―dice Dean, intentando ser sarcástico y fallando con estados de margen de error.

― Seguro ―dice Sam, acomodándose en la silla de copiloto e intentando caer dormido.

La diferencia entre Sam y Dean reside principalmente en que Dean le murmura cosas sucias a Sam cuando están follando o cuando va a follar, pero el maldito "Te vas a venir sin que te toque la polla, Dean", Sam lo utiliza en cualquier momento, para cualquier situación, incluso frente a Castiel. Y es que parece que Castiel tiene puntería para estar presente cuando Sam lo dice. "Te vas a venir sin que te toque la polla, Dean" y Castiel solamente estaba ahí porque Dean tenía una cortada desde el omóplato hasta el coxis. "Te vas a venir sin que te toque la polla, Dean" Cas había acabado de llegar porque Sam estaba orando hace un momento y le había suplicado que trajera una cerveza y que les ayudara a salvar el mundo. "Te vas a venir sin que te toque la polla, Dean" Sam está en la cama con la laptop en las piernas y Dean acaba de traer cuatro combos de McDonalds, dos para él, uno para Sam y otro para Cas (que nunca se lo come y Dean aprovecha).

La verdad sería perfecto que Sam lo repitiera tantas veces si se cumpliera, pero cada vez que están por follar Sam le toca la polla; con las manos, con la boca, con el culo. "Hoy ya no podemos Dean, ya te toqué la polla". Bien.

* * *

No es que a Sam le de cobardía o miedo o alguna cosa follarse a Dean. De hecho le calienta más que nada en la vida. Es sólo que siente que aún no debe hacerlo, siente como si esperara un acontecimiento divino que le diera permiso.

Y entre tanto ya le han dado ganas de follar de nuevo (y no sólo de ser follado, aunque Dean sea espectacular).

* * *

Y las ganas le siguen durando.

* * *

Dean sale porque va a comprar una cera para brillar a _la nena _y Sam se hunde en las páginas de internet con noticias raras. Últimamente están llenas de personas que aseguran tener visiones sobre el fin del mundo y Sam sólo sigue pasando, noticia tras noticia, asesinatos y terremotos. Hasta que suenan plumas y levanta la cara para ver a Castiel.

Su primer pensamiento es que se ve horrible. Tiene la ropa desajustada y la cara un poco descompuesta, "Se supone que aparecería más allá" dice, frunciendo el ceño mientras señala el lugar junto a donde Sam está sentado, este alcanza a oler el alcohol de lo que debió ser varias tiendas. "Bebí un poco, Sam" declara Castiel, el cabello todo despeinado y Sam sonríe "No lo vayas a tomar como hábito" dice, Castiel hace ese gesto hilarante que pone cuando no entiende algo y luego refuta "Los hábitos no se pueden beber, Sam, no comprendo". Sam se ríe.

En vez de seguir hablando decide ponerse de pie y ayudarlo a recostar en la cama, "Vamos, Cas", "Bebí sólo un poco, Sam, no estoy ebrio", "Tranquilo, Cas" Sam lo toma de las muñecas y lo jala un poco hacía la cama pero Castiel se pega a la pared, lo mira desde abajo, el cabello todo de puntitas, "Eres demasiado alto, chico, me canso de mirarte a la cara", Sam piensa que Castiel está demasiado ebrio y a punto de dar cantaleta de borracho, pero la verdad no sabe si huir o soportar la explosión. Castiel lo jala hacía la pared y Sam recuerda que aunque Cas sea mucho más bajo que él en estatura no podría hacerle mover un dedo si Castiel no lo quisiera; "Auch, ¡Cas!" se queja y Castiel le sujeta las muñecas de vuelta mirando el suelo.

"Tranquilo, Cas" dice Sam, después de que Castiel lo retiene contra la pared por varios minutos sin apenas emitir sonido y manteniendo la mirada estampada al suelo, "Tranquilo, Cas", no está seguro de estar ayudando pero no sabe qué más decir, está a punto de decirlo de nuevo cuando Castiel gruñe: "_No voy a estar tranquilo viendo a mi familia morir todos los días_" dice y Sam se queda muy callado, intenta mirar a Cas a la cara así que se inclina hacia adelante, Castiel levanta la cabeza y tiene los ojos más azules del mundo, "¿SABES QUÉ SE SIENTE ESO?, ¿VER MORIR A TU FAMILIA TODO EL TIEMPO, NIÑO?", Sam responde de inmediato, "Sí" y Castiel no dice nada, sólo lo mira como si estuviera excavándole los ojos.

Sam siente después de unos segundos que Cas afloja el agarre de sus muñecas, cuando está a punto de moverse Castiel le aplasta ambas manos contra el pecho, demasiado fuerte, Sam se queda sin aire de inmediato y luego siente que está bien al segundo siguiente, Castiel hace un poco de presión pero esta vez no le saca el aire, "Eres un poco frágil" dice y flexiona un poco los dedos, Sam siente como si le estuvieran deslizando los dedos debajo de la piel, le aterroriza un poco, "Pero sigues siendo muy alto, Sam".

Si Castiel tuviera que describir con una palabra a Sam diría "testarudo".

Sam sabe que Castiel podría romperlo en pedazos y esparcirlo alrededor del mundo con sólo mover los dedos, pero cuando esos dedos se le entierran en el pecho, entiende que el cuerpo en el que está Castiel no debe pesar más de lo que puede cargar. Así que lo levanta de un solo movimiento y lo gira hasta que lo estrella contra la pared a su misma altura, Castiel abre los ojos tanto que parece que el cielo, el paraíso y el mar van a salir en tercera dimensión de ellos, "Misma altura, Cas" y por un momento piensa que Castiel lo va a apartar o matar o algo peor. Pero se queda quieto, se deja cargar, "Sam" dice después de unos segundos, "Cas" le contesta Sam, "¿Qué es lo que le haces a Dean cuando yo no estoy?" Sam es el que abre los ojos esta vez, "¿Qué es 'venirse sin que te toque la polla'?".

Castiel se sigue dejando hacer, cuando Sam se pega contra su cuerpo (y ya está duro, no sabe de qué ni cuándo) y le abre las piernas mientras se frotan, Cas se deja hacer, cuando Sam le lame todo el cuello y le muerde la línea del mentón, se deja, gime cuando le encuentra los pezones debajo de la ropa y después deja de _dejarse hacer_ y pasan a frotarse como malas bestias entre ambos. Sam le deshace la camisa sin mirar hacia abajo, ojos clavados en el azul de Castiel y nada más, "¿Sabes qué es venirse?", Cas pasa saliva, los ojos abiertos casi con terror, pero Sam lo siente embestir como animal de monte contra él, "No, no sé", "Bien, tendrás que aprender eso primero". Manos de Sam por todas partes y Castiel sujetándose de sus hombros, todo rosadito y sin control. Sam se atreve a buscarle la boca para darle un beso y cuando le mete la lengua en la boca siente que Cas grita y siente el pantalón mojado. Tiembla entre sus brazos y Sam no deja se fregarse contra él, Cas estrella la cabeza contra la pared y Sam le lame todo el recorrido desde las clavículas hasta los labios.

Luego de que se separan todos mojados, Castiel vacila medio incómodo y Sam no dice palabra. Suenan plumas y después la puerta. Dean entra con una bayetilla en el hombro y la cara iluminada "Mi nena quedó hermosa" y Sam está a punto de gritar que acaba de comerle la boca a Cas y que sabe cómo suena cuando se viene, pero no dice nada, se queda ahí sentado.

* * *

Esa noche cuando Dean le come todo el cuello, toda la polla y todo el culo, Sam se grita y se lamenta y se viene y no entiende. Si cuando está con Dean siente que no necesita nada más en la vida, si lo quiere tanto que le duele, maldita sea, por qué tiene que buscar lo que no se le ha perdido entre la ropa de otras personas.

* * *

Dean no se atrevería a decir (ni a pensar) lo primero, pero le pasa lo mismo. Si Sam es todo lo que quiere y más, por qué a veces se queda mirando a Castiel o a las chicas del bar con todas las ganas de follar del mundo.

* * *

No vuelve a tocarle un cabello a ninguna chica de un bar, pero hay algo ahí que Dean ha denominado mentalmente como "_ganas de anotar" _pero que puede ser definido más acertadamente como "principio de infidelidad". Dean no siente que tenga que ser fiel, sabe que cuando Sam deja ir la cabeza detrás de un par de caderas de miedo él se llena de ira, y también sabe que Sam va a llegar al motel o al auto y lo arrinconará hasta que ambos pierdan la noción espacio-temporal de las cosas. Por eso Dean siente que puede ser "infiel" y que Sam le puede ser "infiel", porque detrás de ese "principio de infidelidad" está el "principio de lealtad" y ese los va a mantener atados el uno al otro, conectados en la misma frecuencia electromagnética.

A Dean le toma un par de estados antojarse de un polvo. Es decir, lleva antojado desde hace mucho pero el deseo se vuelve físico en Nueva York. Con Sam folla casi todos los días y los buenos días lo hacen antes de levantarse, luego de bañarse, después de desayunar y en general antes y después de cualquier cosa. Pero el "principio de infidelidad" lo hace perseguirle el rastro a más de una camarera y a una chica de la caja registradora del supermercado donde fueron a comprar pie la última vez.

Dean está esperando que Sam golpeé ese principio de infidelidad pero Sam parece inmune, por lo menos por ahora. Y Dean no puede evitar empezar a _pensar _en esto y aquello todo el tiempo, como cuando estaba en la escuela. Está limpiando uno de esos rifles de caza que tienen en el baúl y no suelen sacar muy seguido cuando oye un paso y una respiración. Voltea a mirar y le roza la punta de la nariz a Cas con su propia nariz, "Maldita sea, Castiel" murmura y Cas deja caer los hombros sin dar un paso atrás, "Dean" dice, "Espacio personal, Cas", "Dean", "¿Pasa algo?" Castiel no se separa y Dean deja de pensar que están muy cerca porque Castiel tiene la mirada vidriosa, "No" dice después de un momento, "Puedes confiar, ¿lo sabes, verdad?", "Sí", "Bien", "No". Dean no dice nada. Si Castiel no va a hablar, bueno, él nunca ha sido propiamente bueno con las palabras tampoco así que lo va a dejar ahí. Está a punto de dar un paso atrás porque _recuerda _que Cas está demasiado cerca cuando:

―¿Me puedes _estrujar _con tu cuerpo, Dean? ―sí, Dean lo malpiensa―. Así como _estrujas _a Sam… ―Dean bufa.

―_Ah _―Dean cae en cuenta después de malpensar varias cosas―. ¿Quieres qué te abrace?

Si fuera Sam, Dean arrugaría la cara y le diría "no seas marica, niño", excepto porque Sam no le pediría un abrazo sino que lo abrazaría de la nada, porque Sam le conoce. Por supuesto Castiel no, y por supuesto Castiel poco sabe de _esto o de aquello_. Por eso Dean deja de decirle "no seas marica, Cas" y se acerca lo poco que les falta para rodearlo con los brazos. Castiel le podría romper los huesos y Dean lo siente cuando Castiel se enreda con él, pero al tiempo parece que Castiel sabe que tanta fuerza usar. "Hueles a Sam" es lo único que se le da a Castiel por decir después de un momento, "Es mi hermano", "No sólo eso", "No sabes cómo huele Sam follando" Castiel no dice nada, pero dejan de abrazarse y Castiel se inquieta un poco "Tengo que irme, Dean", "¿No te dan ganas de follar, Cas?".

Al principio Castiel se queda mirándolo y Dean decide que puede ganar una infantil guerra de miradas, después Castiel baja la mirada, "No sé qué es follar", "Si sabes" Cas respira airado, "No sé cómo se siente el deseo, de cierto os digo Dean, no sería auténtico", "¿Seguro?" Dean se lame los labios, "No" contesta Castiel, "¿Entonces?" pregunta Dean, y Cas desaparece.

_Buena esa Cas, si lo sobrecalientas y pisas el acelerador el auto se te vara._

Incluso Sam vuelve antes de que Castiel lo haga, llega con el ceño fruncido y tira una bolsa con comida sobre la mesa, "Tendré que ir a la biblioteca" dice, Dean asoma la cara fuera del baño en dónde está y Sam suspira mientras le explica que acaba de llamar a Bobby y maldita sea "Siempre le ponemos trabajo a él y esta vez sonaba ocupado, Dean yo creo qu-", "Corre pequeño alienígena de biblioteca, los libros te esperan". Dean se lava las manos y no oye la puerta, así que asoma la cara de nuevo y Sam lo está mirando, todo peligroso y con apenas una rayita verde de color entre los parpados. Dean le guiña un ojo y Sam baja los hombros, "Te vas a correr sin que te toque la polla, Dean" dice antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

Dean pasa saliva cuando mete la cabeza en el baño de nuevo, "Crío del demonio" murmura.

―Yo no lo definiría como "del demonio"―Dean se sobresalta y cuando voltea a mirar tiene a Cas casi encima.

―¿Ahora si estás pensando en follar, Cas? ―Castiel se aparta un poco perturbado y Dean se da la vuelta de nuevo, se lava las manos otra vez por hacer algo y dice―: Yo perseguía chicas desde antes de saber qué quería hacer con ellas, sólo digo.

Castiel no habla y por un momento, antes de girarse para salir del baño, Dean cree que Castiel en realidad se fue volando con sus invisibles alas pero no, ahí está. La mirada concentrada y esa expresión casi furiosa, "El cielo y en infierno caminan sobre la tierra y tú, Dean Winchester, piensas en _el sexo_" Dean sacude la cabeza un poco, "El fin del mundo es trabajo, follar no". Dean cree que Castiel podría gruñirle pero al tiempo piensa que tal vez Castiel no sabe cómo reaccionar a la mayoría de situaciones que requieren de una conversación ininterrumpida, "¿Follas o no, bichito emplumado?" dice al final, Castiel da un paso atrás y la pared lo detiene "Oh" murmura, "Dean". Y Dean se exaspera un poco, se masajea el puente de la nariz y respira pesado, "No hablo sobre follar gratis con ángeles, Castiel", "No lo haré", "Que bueno" dice Dean, y casi se aparta.

―¿Es posible venirse sin que te toquen _la p_-

―No tengo ni idea ―responde Dean sin dejarlo terminar―. No tengo ni idea ―luego lo piensa y mira a Castiel, Dean entrecierra los ojos, verde y salvaje como una selva tropical ―. ¿Tú te has…? Wow e-

―No.

―Eso pensé ―Dean dice de inmediato, sin pensarlo apenas ―. ¿Pero te lo han hecho alguna vez?

―No ―Castiel parece _casi _alarmado, sólo un poquito.

―Eso pensé.

* * *

Castiel le da la espalda y Dean (pensando que desaparecería) lo sujeta desde atrás, desde el broche del pantalón, "Bueno, eso habrá que solucionarlo de alguna forma".

* * *

"Me causa morbo" dice Dean después de que Cas le pregunta por qué está metiéndole la mano en el pantalón y lamiéndole el cuello, "Eres como una niña virgen" Castiel bufa, "Tengo más de diez m-", "_Shhh_". Dean se abre paso bajo el cinturón y bajo la ropa interior, "Buen niño" y le lame toda la nuca cómo si fuera dulce de moras, Castiel se retuerce un poco y Dean le pone la otra mano contra el estómago, "Tranquilo, corazón". Castiel lo agarra de la muñeca con una mano, con la otra se apoya en la pared, y gruñe mientras Dean le desliza todos los dedos de arriba hacia abajo y hasta más arriba (vueltas y en la punta) y más abajo (consintiendo todo lo que alcanza a tocar). Castiel murmura algo en arameo y Dean le muerde donde lo estaba lamiendo hace un segundo, "Casi un minuto no está mal para una virgen, Cas" y Castiel frunce toda la cara, parece que maldice, suspira y:

―Sam ―sisea la 's', se muerde la boca, deja de gemir.

―¿Qué? ―Dean está a medio camino de malgenio y de erección cuando Castiel se recuesta en su pecho.

―Sam, viene Sam, va a abrir la p-

Y suena la puerta, "Dean, se me quedó la lap-" y deja de hablar por un segundo. Dean le mete dos dedos en la boca a Castiel. "Dean" le oye decir a Sam, "Sammy" le contesta, intentando que suene lo suficientemente fuerte y Sam suspira al otro lado de la puerta, "Te pusiste mis calzoncillos ayer, están encima de la cama" Dean se ríe un poco, "No te enojes chico, fueron los primeros que vi" Castiel vibra dentro de sus manos y _chupa_. Suenan los pasos de Sam y luego: "Te vas a venir sin que te toque la polla, Dean" y Castiel abre mucho los ojos, tiembla y cuando Dean tiene miedo de que haga ruido se corre vibrando como si ronroneara con todo el cuerpo, Dean tiene toda la mano mojada para cuando Sam parece dar vueltas furiosas al otro lado de la puerta, "¿Estás en el baño desde que me fui?" y Castiel le da una mirada de alarma antes de desaparecer, "Mierda" murmura Dean y Sam empuja la puerta, "¿Mierda, qué?".

**Con toda la boca.**

Cuando Sam entra tiene el cabello despeinado a los lados de la cara y una de esas camisetas que ya casi no le entran pero que él insiste en usar debajo de la leñadora, "Uhm" no lo mira a la cara, "La tienes dura, Dean". Dean pasa saliva y Sam se le acerca como un predador, "¿Puedo?", "¿Qué?", "¿Puedo?" Sam le pone los dedos sobre la tela del jean, "Sólo si me dices qué". Por un momento Dean piensa que Sam no le dirá nada y lo lanzará sobre lo que caiga y, bueno, terminaran follando. Pero no, Sam lo mira a los ojos, todo enorme y feroz y caprichoso. "Niño" dice Dean, "Te la quiero comer toda", "¿Sí?", "Sí". Lo toca, le frota toda esa mano enorme sobre la polla, Dean se muerde la boca, "Quiero comértela suavecito Dean, como si te estuviera comiendo la boca", "Sigue" Sam le da lamiditas en el cuello, "Quiero que cuando te vengas sientas que se te derrite dentro de mi boca".

Dean termina sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, piernas abiertas y Sam en el medio, lamiéndole la polla como si fuera de crema, todo caliente y hambriento, "¿Te hace falta, eh?" y Sam chupa hasta que a Dean se le eriza la piel del cuello, "Sí" dice Sam, "Lo necesito, Dean". En efecto, cuando Dean se corre siente que se le derrite dentro de la boca de Sam, siente que se pulverizan los huesos.

* * *

Dean ya no tiene ganas de follar con nadie más que no sea Sam.

* * *

Sam ya no tiene ganas de follar con nadie más que no sea Dean.

* * *

Castiel se demora mucho en volver a aparecer frente a uno de ellos mientras está solo.

* * *

―Se está acabando el mundo, Dean ―dice Sam a mitad de la noche, después de un polvo fantástico y de una caza horrible.

―Lo solucionaremos ―dice Dean, casi dormido.

―Bien, sólo que no se te ocurra morirte.

―Trato ―s_ólo si tú tampoco lo haces, Sammy._

―¿No hay beso de buenas noches?

―No.

Pero sí lo hay, sí se besan.

* * *

Sam espera la aparición de su fiebre por follarse a alguien pero la fiebre no aparece. Cada día le murmura más a Dean "te vas a correr sin que te toque la polla", lo hace de forma casi inconsciente, lo dice como prefijo o sufijo de cualquier cosa, lo dice enfrente de casi todo el mundo. Pero no lo hace, Dean lo folla en todas partes (porque Sam lo quiere en todas partes) y aunque Sam _quiere follarlo, Dios _no lo hace. Lo único que sí hace es decirle a Castiel (la primera vez casi en tres semanas que lo ve aparecer solo frente a él), "Lo he pensado, y tienes muy buen culo", no está seguro de decirlo en serio pero Castiel se sobresalta casi graciosamente, "A lo mejor sí eres un crío del demonio" murmura.

Dean también espera la fiebre, la espera de nuevo cuando pisan Arkansas para perseguir… algún bicho, es lo menos. La espera, calibrando sus armas, preparando la sal y las cerillas, espera la fiebre pensando en Sam. Pero sólo le llegan unas ganas absurdas de follar con Sam (que no es tan raro) en cualquier parte, a cualquier hora. Además de eso, lo único extraño es que ahora espera con una ansiedad sorda que Sam le prometa una y otra vez que "te vas a correr sin que te toque la polla, Dean". Lo otro que pasa no es extraño, es un chiste que salió mal, Castiel aparece y Dean lo ve psicológicamente tan mal que parece que tiene ojeras y está demacrado, "Pero que ojos tan lindos tienes, Castiel" dice cuando Cas no levanta la cara, puro tono de broma. Y Castiel pone esa cara de culo, que no se sabe si se incomoda o se avergüenza o quiere que se lo follen, por Dios.

* * *

Dicho sea, no es la fiebre, no es el principio de infidelidad, es Castiel.

A Sam siempre le gustaron un poco malgeniadas y atrevidas, medio zorras, desordenadas, de lealtad canina, rubias y de ojos claros. A Sam le tomó un poco pero después de todo cayó en cuenta que le gustan como Dean; imponentes, hechas de roca, sarcásticas. _Pero es que Castiel no es como Dean, maldición_; Castiel es demasiado noble, todo bienintencionado y torpe, si Castiel es atrevido es porque no sabe de maneras humanas, no es desordenado porque no parece ser dueño de nada, es moreno y tiene los ojos azules como el infinito.

Por otro lado, Castiel es leal como un perro, es imponente, está hecho de roca y es un poco descarado por naturaleza. En eso se parece a Dean pero en práctica no explica porque Sam lo mete en el baño, le abre el pantalón y lo sienta en la tapa del retrete cómo lo hizo con Dean semanas atrás. "Te la voy a comer suavecito, Cas", "_Sam_", "¿Alguien te ha hecho eso, Cas?", "No, Sam", "Buen chico".

Mientras Sam lo llena de saliva y de lamidas por todas partes, sin poderlo evitar, lo piensa, piensa en las cosas que le gustan de Castiel y que no tienen nada que ver con Dean. Cuando está chupando y Castiel gimiendo piensa en que le gusta su voz (que es como si le raspara la tripa), piensa que le gusta su mirada de perpetuas buenas intenciones, piensa que le gusta que nunca le comieron la polla antes y no sabe cómo reaccionar ni cómo moverse y como existir mientras se lo hacen y eso _eso caray, _le gusta. Por eso cuando se mete los testículos de Cas en la boca y chupa como si se los quisiera quitar, intenta mirarlo a la cara, a los ojos. Y Castiel se retuerce y parece que va a explotar, "Buen chico, Cas", _"¡Sam!"_ y Castiel no respira sino que jadea, y no hace nada sino que lo sujeta del cabello, "Buen chico, Sam". Sam responde a eso atragantándose hasta que tiene a sacarse a Cas de la boca para volverlo a meter, estrellándole la lengua contra todo lo que puede y más. "SAM" y Sam no para, "Viene Dean, Sam", "Que venga".

Y como Castiel dijo que vendría, Dean viene, Dean abre la puerta del baño.

**Donde comen dos comen tres.**

Sam se aparta de Cas más de mala gana que por _decencia_. Dean los mira a ambos como si fueran extraterrestres y se recuesta contra el marco de la puerta cuando se rasca la tripa y dice, "Dios, Sammy, comiéndole la polla a un ángel del señor" Dean cruza el umbral y deja la puerta abierta, "Que mal niño eres, Sammy". Y Sam no sabe dónde empieza o donde termina de estarse muriendo de ganas de follar y _es ahora Dean, _Dean se acurruca frente a él, _hoy va a pasar, Dean_, Dean lo mira a los ojos, líquido y desafiante "Chico travieso, mi hermanito, ¿eh, Cas?". Castiel no responde y Dean le mete la lengua a Sam en la boca hasta que lo hace gemir y de vuelta.

El primer impulso de Sam es tocar a Dean, intentar sacarle la ropa. Pero Dean le sujeta ambas manos y sólo lo deja besarlo, se muerden, Dean lo jala y Sam tira y se murmuran cosas entre besos, "¿Cómo le gusta a Cas, Sammy?" y Sam le muerde los labios y suspira, "Le gusta que lo dominen" Dean se ríe, con la lengua dentro de la boca de Sam, "Ya veo". Sam empieza a gemir y a buscarlo y a intentar lamerle el cuello y Dean se rehúsa, Sam no atina a tocarlo, "No" dice Dean, "Quiero" dice Sam, "Yo no", "¿No?" y Dean le lame los labios y le muerde la lengua, "Yo quiero ver cómo se lo haces a Cas". Sam _casi _se olvida de que Castiel está ahí, pantalón abierto tanto como los ojos y la respiración desbocada de bestia apocalíptica, "Uhm" Castiel gruñe y ambos lo voltean a mirar. "Que fuerte Castiel, te pone que Sam me coma la boca…" Dean lo inspecciona todo, no le pone un dedo encima y se pone de pie, "Sigue Sam".

Castiel se estaba sosteniendo la polla con una mano, intentando tocarse casi con miedo y Sam le remedia las ganas lamiéndole entre los dedos, buscando piel, "Tranquilo, Cas" Sam lame teniendo a Cas dentro de la boca, lame mientras succiona y lame mientras Cas gime y gruñe tanto que siente que empieza a dolerle. Con una mano se abre el pantalón y con la boca deja a Castiel sin aire, Dean gruñe al fondo, "¿Y decías que la puta soy yo, Sam?" Sam sonríe y gime un poquito cuando por fin puede tocarse, oye a Dean abrirse la cremallera del pantalón y entonces deja de hacer todo lo que está haciendo y mira a Dean, puro peligro lineal, Dean se congela, "No te toques", "¿Por qué?" Sam siente que Dean ya lo sabe, "Porque te vas a correr sin que te toque la polla, Dean".

**En casa se hace todo lo que Sam quiere.**

"Ponte de pie, Cas" dice Sam, "No le vayas a tocar la polla a Dean por nada del mundo" y todo se hace tal cual Sam lo indica, caminan hacía la cama en un revuelto de besos y de: "No sé qué tienes en mente, Samuel, pero estoy seguro de que yo no te enseñé eso", "Claro que tú me lo enseñaste Dean, y ahora se lo vamos a enseñar a Cas". Sam sostiene desde atrás a Cas, lamiéndole el cuello y mirando a Dean como si lo fuera a picar y comer con lechuga. Castiel va en el medio, manos sobre la tripa de Dean y los ojos sobre el bulto del pantalón. Dean va caminando hacía atrás, mirando a Castiel y a Sam, todo vuelto una bola de ansiedad y de ganas, "¿Cómo lo vas a hacer, Sammy?", "Sin tocarte la polla".

Bueno, eso es lo único que se sabe.

El único que queda medio tendido en la cama es Dean, abdomen descubierto porque Sam le va explicando a Castiel lo que debe hacer, "Ahora jálale el pantalón, ¡sin tocarle la polla!" Dean estira un poco las piernas y Castiel jala la tela, desde atrás los mira Sam, puras lamidas en el cuello de Castiel y "Te voy a quitar a ropa a ti también, Cas". Se demoran miles de segundos en sacarse la ropa, Castiel empieza a actuar espontáneamente y Sam lo aplaude desde atrás "Eso es, lámele toda la tripa". Luego Sam se empieza a desvestir, lanzando la ropa de Cas al suelo mientras se saca la camisa.

"Móntate a la cama, Cas", Dean se echa hacia atrás, recuesta la cabeza en la almohada y Sam le abre las rodillas desde atrás, con Cas en el medio. Todos desnudos, Dean sudando casi nervioso y Sam riéndose como un chacal, puras risas malvadas entre los dientes, "Cas, deberías darle un beso a Dean". Dean se deja besar, abre la boca y cuando Cas le mete la lengua entre los labios empiezan a pelearse por quien va a controlar el beso y hacía donde se van a ir, Castiel lo aprisiona a la cama con una mano y gruñe con esa voz de inframundo mientras Sam le lame el cuello a ambos, lamidas erráticas, gime lamiendo como si se lo estuvieran follando y a Dean ya, _maldito seas, Samuel_, le está empezando a doler. "Fóllale la boca, Cas" y Castiel gime dentro de la boca de Dean, haciéndose agua, "Sin miedo, cariño, que ahora le vas a follar el culo" y Dean se atraganta dentro del beso de Castiel. Antes de reaccionar y antes de nada siente la lengua de Sam en la comisura de la boca, y luego no está besando a Castiel sino a un revuelto de bocas entre Cas y Sam y mucha saliva.

Sam ronronea encima de Cas que sostiene todo su peso y se mantiene alejado de _tocarle _(así sea rozar nada más) la polla a Dean. Cas está apoyando los brazos en la cama y Sam casi que cuelga sobre él, la sonrisa más perversa del mundo y puros hoyuelos que le comen las mejillas. "Vamos, Cas, que le quiero comer el cuello a Dean", Castiel al lado derecho y Sam en el izquierdo, Dean siente que le muerden y lamen y que Sam chupa, "Voy a hacer que ruegues por venirte, Dean, y no te voy a ayudar". Luego ya no es sólo el cuello sino que Sam le lame un pezón y Castiel mira lo que hace Sam y lo imita, Dean gruñe un poco, "Me duele Sam", "Que bueno". Le lamen toda la tripa, Sam sonríe mientras le muerde aquí y allá y Cas jadea un poco, "Quiero tocar a Dean, Sam", "Estaba esperando que lo dijeras, cariño". A Dean no le incomoda que Sam le diga cariño a Cas, es más cómo que no sabe de dónde sale porque Sam nunca lo llama de otra forma que no sea Dean a él, y Dean no es una colegiala de trece años pero cosas se han visto y en este momento, mientras Sam hala a Castiel y le pide que le abra las piernas a Dean, si alguien le dice _cariño, estará bien _no vendría tan mal.

Otra cosa también es que a Dean no le molesta que Sam le diga a Castiel qué hacer y cómo y qué tantas veces para que Dean deje de ser Dean, es sólo que tampoco sabe de dónde sale que Sam haga y diga eso porque no lo hace frecuentemente, Sam gime y le aprieta el culo contra la polla cuando tiene ganas de follar y casi llora de necesidad. Pero ahora resulta que se lame esa boca despacito y le lame el cuello al revés a Castiel, "Te voy a explicar cómo comerle el culo, Cassie". Y luego es Sam quien le sostiene detrás de una rodilla y Castiel detrás de la otra, Dean se revuelca un poco, no quiere que pase nada pero al tiempo tiene ganas de saber qué está a punto de sentir, todo y Castiel bajando la cabeza cuando: "Cariño, todo estará bien" y Dean reacciona de inmediato, "No soy una niña de trece años, Sam", "Aún" y ese es un desafío que Dean no cree que Sam cumpla, pero se siente mejor después del _todo estará bien_ y eso que sabe que no, maldita sea, Sam no a va a hacer que nada este bien.

Dean aspira dos toneladas de aire por la boca y aprieta toda la cara para evitar gruñir o gemir o mugir o lo que sea, Cas le lame el culo como si lo tuviera hecho de helado de fresa y él, Castiel, él si gime mientras lo hace, como si fuera a venirse de sólo mover la lengua, "Buen chico, Cas" dice Sam, "Intenta chupar un poco" a Dean se le hace un hueco en la panza, "¿¡_CHUPAR Q-" _luego el hueco es en todo el cuerpo, "Oh" Dean de verdad se esfuerza por no gemir, por no dejar salir nada pero se le escapan soniditos ahogados y Sam se ríe un poco, "Déjame oírte, Dean", "_¡Come mierda!_", "Deeeeaaaan" Sam se inclina y mientras Cas chupa y juega con la lengua, Sam chupa y juega con la lengua dentro de su boca, "¿Puedes describir cómo se siente, Dean?" Sam tiene los ojos casi cerrados, como si estuviera sintiendo placer él también, "Yo nunca puedo describirlo cuando me lo haces", "Cállate", "Tienes muy buen culo, Dean", "Cállate", "Pero si tú siempre hablas cuando follamos", "Uhnf", Cas gruñe como animal salvaje y Dean se retuerce un poco, abriendo los ojos para ver lo que le están haciendo y mirando a Sam, "Creo que Cas se merece saber qué se siente también" y Cas se tarda más en levantar la cara y mirar a Dean con expresión desencajada, que Sam en lamerle el culo. Cas sí gime, Cas parece que se electrocuta un poquito, "Que buen niño, Cas", Cas intenta darle más lamiditas a Dean, "¿Ahora sabes lo que siente Dean, Cas?", "Sí", "¿Quieres sentir algo más?", "Sí".

**En casa se hace todo lo que a Castiel le gusta.**

Hay muchas cosas que Castiel no entiende (y está seguro de que nunca va a entender) sobre la raza humana, no sabe cómo toleran tener hambre o qué se siente tener hambre, tampoco sabe qué se siente que te dan ganas de ir al baño. Sabe que Dean está enamorado de su coche y no lo comprende, sabe que Sam está enamorado de su laptop y no lo comprende, sabe que Dean gruñe y que Sam se le acerca al oído, "Si te gusta lo que te hago, házselo a Dean, cariño" y eso tampoco lo entiende.

Sam se pone tras él y Castiel no está seguro de qué sigue pero siente el aliento de Sam _muy abajo_ y lo anticipa, siente el cabello rozarle entre las piernas y luego la lengua de Sam haciéndole círculos en el culo. No está seguro de estar gritando u orando, pero sabe que baja la cabeza e intenta imitar a Sam entre las piernas de Dean. "Tienes que estar bromeando" murmura Dean, Castiel da una lamida larga y gime un poquito porque Sam está poniendo los dedos donde nunca creyó que podrían ponerse _ilumíname, señor. _

Sam mueve un poco un dedo y luego lame y mueve de nuevo el dedo, hace presión, no entra no lo folla pero _señor, qué es esto, _siente que va a explotar de ganas. Cuando Cas intenta imitar lo que Sam le hace y Dean murmura algo en latín, suspira y: "¿Vas a meterlo o no, Sam?" es la ansiedad más absurda que ha sentido, Dean vibra de risa un poco y Cas sabe que intenta no gemir cuando dice: "Cas ya está hablando sucio, Sammy, creo que lo rompimos" y ahí pasa, entre el _rom _y el _pimos _Sam resbala el dedo dentro, tan fácil que Castiel siente que se queda sin aire. Así que deja resbalar su dedo también y Dean se queda sin aire al tiempo, ambos en shock y Sam sonriendo como demente, "¿Se siente bien, Cas?" y Castiel ya olvidó donde empieza o dónde termina, "Nunca me había fijado en esa parte del cuerpo humano, Sam" Sam le lame la espalda, "No eso, Cas, ¿cómo se siente tener el dedo dentro de Dean?" Cas siente el aliento de Sam en la columna vertebral y luego siente como si tuviera caliente y apretada toda la mano, Dean tiene los ojos muy abiertos, Sam saca el dedo que le tiene dentro y lo vuelve a meter, Cas hace lo mismo y Sam parece un niño frente a mil regalos de navidad cuando ambos gimen al tiempo, le lame las orejas a Cas, "¿Se siente bien, Cas?", "Sí Sam", "Imagina que en vez de un dedo le metes…" y Cas siente que Sam le envuelve la polla con los dedos, suavecito. "Quiero", "¿Qué, Cas?", "Follar" Dean suspira al otro lado, "Por favor" dice.

* * *

―Quieres que te follen Dean, no lo puedo creer.

―Cállate.

―¿Cómo lo hago, Sam?

―Sin tocarle la polla, Cas.

* * *

Sam se estira hasta la mesa de noche y saca un tubo de algo color naranja y dos sobres plateados, "Saca el dedo Cas, te voy a poner lubricante". Cuando Cas vuelve a meter el dedo, Sam le mete dos, frío y resbaloso, huele a fruta, "¿Qué es esto Sam?", pregunta Cas cuando recobra el aliento, "Melocotón". Castiel empuja un segundo dedo y Dean embiste contra su mano, enorme y furioso, "¿Se siente bien, Dean?" pregunta Sam y Castiel _siente que Sam está a punto de meter otro dedo y no cabe de la ansiedad_, Dean se muerde la boca, "Preguntas cosas estúpidas, Sam" Dean se lame los labios y Castiel toma muchas precauciones para no tocarle la polla con la panza y se estira para lamerle los labios él mismo, "Me gusta tu boca, Dean" Sam le lame desde la base de la espalda hasta el cuello, "¿Puedo ver cómo le comes la boca a Cas, Dean?". Cuando Dean le abre la boca con la lengua, Castiel gime y cuando lo muerde, Sam mete el tercer dedo pero es Dean quien muge, "¿Te gusta, Cas?", "Sí, Dean".

Cas piensa que es curioso que Sam parezca disfrutar tanto, pero entonces Dean se agita todo y aprieta los dientes cuando Cas empuja otro dedo y lo entiende, _me gusta_, Dean jadea un poco e intenta buscar la postura más cómoda para que Castiel pueda follarlo bien con los dedos y Castiel sabe que _me gusta_ que Dean lo mire y parezca que está a punto de venirse. _Me gusta _que Sam al tiempo lo folle con esos dedos tan largos y con todo ese cuerpo enorme que tiene, _me gusta _que le lama el cuello todo el tiempo y le bese las mejillas, "Déjame besarte, Cas" _me gusta _que ambos sepan cómo comerle la boca hasta hacerlo perder el sentido.

* * *

―Dean, ponle el condón a Cas.

―Vale.

―Cas, déjame ponerte esto.

―Vale.

* * *

Sam le lame las orejas cuando le dice que le puede sacar los dedos del culo a Dean, "Pero no quiero, Sam", "Es para que le metas la polla, cariño", "Oh" dice Cas, deslizando fuera los dedos, "Que bueno" Dean bufa frente a él, "¿Vas a hacerlo suave, Cas?" pregunta y Sam se le ríe contra la nuca, "Yo se lo voy a hacer suave a Cas, Dean". Cas sabe qué, pero no quiere pensarlo. _Quiere sentirlo. _Sam lo hace apoyarse en la cama, brazos a los lados del abdomen de Dean, "Fóllalo, cariño" Sam sostiene a Dean de las rodillas y antes de que Cas meta la polla, Sam le embiste dentro, _suave_ como el olor del melocotón. El impulso le ayuda a Cas y sosteniéndose del cobertor de la cama, por fin, lo folla.

Dean dice "ah" y luego "uhn" y al final aprieta mucho los dientes y muge desde el fondo del pecho, cerrando los ojos y tirando la cabeza para atrás. Cas lo ve todo, ve que le tiemblan sus propios brazos y que Sam se sostiene tomando a Dean desde atrás de las rodillas, ve que Sam le da besitos sobre las mejillas y siente que embiste como una bestia detrás suyo. Cas es un manojo de quejidos en poco tiempo, Sam embiste contra él, Dean gimotea y se mueve como un animal salvaje, Sam se pega todo a su espalda y le muerde el cuello, Dean parece hecho de roca cuando se aprieta alrededor de su polla, "Me gus-ta" dice Cas, Sam embiste con más fuerza y Cas embiste con fuerza también, "Dijiste que lo harías suave, Sam" dice Dean, retador y verde como una jungla, lleno de sudor, Castiel quiere lamerlo todo, "¿No te gusta?" pregunta Sam, tenebroso y con la voz cavernosa, pura boquita de caramelo, Castiel quiere comérsela toda, "Si lo hubieras hecho suave no te lo habría perdonado". Castiel no sabe si embestir contra Sam o contra Dean, sabe que ambos parecen embestir contra él, sabe que ambos lo están mirando como si fuera un enviado de Dios (y es que Cas lo es), "¿Te gusta, Cas?" preguntan al tiempo, Castiel tira el cuello hacía atrás y Sam lo lame, pero embiste hacía adelante y Dean gruñe.

Antes de _El_ _Momento,_ Castiel ve claridad detrás de los ojos y _siente_. Hay cosas que no se le van a olvidar nunca, no se le olvidará cómo sacó a Dean del infierno o cómo Sam le oró por primera vez, no se olvidará de cómo besan ambos ni de las pecas de Dean o el cabello de Sam. Hay cosas que siente que nunca había sentido antes, cómo la legua de Sam en el cuello o las manos de Dean sobre la panza. Y hay cosas que siente antes de _El_ _Momento _que lo hacen más importante, cómo que no está completamente desnudo pues se le quedó una calceta puesta, siente que Sam le roza algo dentro que lo hace gritar y al parecer cuando Sam lo hacía con él, él se lo hizo a Dean pues este grita de súbita impresión al mismo tiempo. _El Momento _es ver que Sam tiene su corbata enredada en una mano y que Dean lo mira a los ojos, "Cas" gime, todas las pecas del mundo y Castiel embiste tan fuerte que Dean se estira todo cómo un gato y casi _maúlla_, _El Momento _es que Sam vuelve a rozar ese punto dentro de Castiel hasta que no hay más nada que los tres sobre la cama, "Cas" dice Sam, todo hecho de caramelo y el cabello rozándole detrás de las orejas. Castiel sabe que de esas cosas que siempre va a recordar es el orgasmo que se le está cociendo dentro del cuerpo, sabe que no va a ser el mismo de alguna forma, "ah" dice cuando ya _casi está ahí_, "_SammyDean_" murmura y luego siente que todo le estalla desde muy adentro, los ojos de Dean clavados en los suyos, la polla de Sam dentro del culo y Dean todo apretadito a su alrededor. Se viene, como la explosión de una supernova, se corre tanto que le duele.

**En casa se hace todo lo que Dean enseñó.**

Cas queda hecho un desastre de saliva en el cuello y la espalda, sudor en todo el cuerpo y semen en el condón, "Eres una fiera, tío" dice Sam mientras sale de él, Castiel se tumba como una roca junto a Dean, los ojos cerrados y la expresión relajada, parece que siente tanto que no está sintiendo nada, Sam sonríe, "¿Te gustó, Cas?" y Dean sisea, "Espera Dean", "Me duele, Sam" Castiel abre los ojos casi con pereza, "¿Te hice daño, Dean?" y Dean parece ciegamente ofendido, "No, joder, es que me duele la polla" Castiel casi se ríe, parece que se va a quedar dormido, "Tienes que hacer que se venga sin que le toques la polla, Sam" y Sam sonríe, "Vale, pero sólo si me dices si te gustó", "¿Te gustó, Cas?" pregunta Dean, "Me gustó".

Sam le lame la tripa a Cas y luego le lame dentro del muslo a Dean, "Aún nos tenemos que correr" le dice, Dean exhala todo el aire del mundo, "Entonces será mejor que hagas algo".

* * *

Sam se toma el trabajo de explicarle a Dean con todo detalle _lo mucho que me puso ver cómo te follaba Castiel_ y luego se toma el trabajo de besarle y lamerle todo el cuerpo, _estás todo sudadito y sabes a sal _y luego comerle la boca despacito hasta que Dean lo muerde ferozmente, "Fóllame, Sam". Y Sam es buen hermano de nuevo y le lame el cuello mientras le abre las piernas, "Quiero que me montes, Dean", Dean lo mira mortalmente serio y no dice nada pero Sam sabe que la sonrisa que tiene ya no le cabe en la cara, "Voy a hacer que quieras montarme, Dean", "No te creo" y Sam sabe, _Dios sabe _que Dean no está seguro, por eso le abre las piernas _más_ y hunde la cara en dónde sabe que Dean lo quiere.

"Hay que joderse", Dean suspira debajo de Sam, "Tienes un culo fantástico, Dean", "Cállate", "Dean", "Deja de llama-_¡ah!" _Sam le mete la lengua dentro del culo todo lo que puede, intenta moverla como si lo estuviera besando y siente que Dean aprieta todo y que tiembla un poco antes de gemir, "Te gusta" dice Sam, "No tienes que decirlo" dice Dean, "Dean" y Sam no sabe porque Dean se incomoda tanto cuando lo llama por su nombre, así que le come el culo un poco más, lamidas asesinas, vueltas con la lengua hasta que Dean ronronea _sammysammysammysammy _y exhala todo el aire del cuarto, Castiel se ríe al fondo, un poquito, "Incluso a Castiel le gusta como suenas, Dean", "Deja de decir mi nombre", "Claro, cariño" y si Dean se incomodaba un poco con el _Dean Dean Dean Dean _con el _cariño _parece que se queda sin aire, "Siempre has sido un consentido, Dean".

Cas le revuelve el cabello mientras Sam le lame a Dean entre las piernas, siente que le empieza a doler la polla un poco, quiere venirse y quiere follarse a Dean para hacerlo, "¿Me montas ya, Dean?", "No", "¿Me montas ya, cariño?" y está vez Dean no dice nada pero Sam lo levanta casi con un solo dedo de la cama e intenta ponerlo sobre sí mismo, pero Dean se voltea y pelean un momento y al final Sam rueda y jala a Dean metiéndole un dedo en el culo, Dean salta y gira sobre Sam, se besan, se estrellan y Sam vuelve a girar.

Por eso se caen de la cama.

Dean muge de dolor o de alguna cosa y Sam lo hace acomodarse sobre su erección, "Vamos Dean, sé buen hermano y fóllate", Dean hace un sonido entrecortado que puede ser _jé _o algo así y que utiliza para darle a entender que no le hará caso, pero está vez, _sólo esta vez _Dean le toma la polla entre los dedos, saca un condón de la mesa de noche que ahora tiene en frente, lo desliza sobre la polla de Sam y suspira cómo si se rindiera, "Soy el mejor hermano del mundo" dice y Sam sonríe todo hecho trocitos de sol.

Sam ve todo en cámara lenta, Dean apoyándose del borde la cama y luego dejando que Sam se deslice dentro, ambos casi gritan al tiempo y Castiel está casi colgado de la cama, mirándolos con esos ojos enormes, sin decir una palabra. Sam se asombra tanto de que Dean esté follándose con ímpetu que, ¿_qué es esto?_, se queda callado. Viendo a Dean moverse rítmicamente, casi como si follara a excepción de que no lo está haciendo, se está dejando follar. Sam comprende en ese momento, debajo de Dean, que aunque Dean _se deje follar_, Dean nunca será pasivo, Dean nunca dejará ser de roca y gasolina, afilado y verde cómo esa mirada líquida que tiene. Y _dame más Dean_, eso le encanta, eso es lo que siempre le ha gustado de Dean, eso es lo que hace que quiera hacerlo correrse sin ponerle un dedo en la polla.

Castiel se estira un poco y cuando Sam vuelve a abrir los ojos Dean y Cas se están besando, casi suavecito, Dean embiste contra su cuerpo con tanta violencia que Sam siente que esto se está acabando ya y no quiere que se acabe si Dean no acaba. "Dean, para" y Dean se detiene en seco, toda la polla de Sam dentro. Sam pasa saliva y gruñe, no quiere salir por nada del mundo de donde está metido pero quiere, _quiere cómo nada en el mundo _que Dean se corra de la nada, así que se gira de nuevo y Dean se golpea con el suelo y él con la cama, Cas se ríe y Dean suspira un poco cuando Sam lo folla lento. "Dean, te vas a correr sin que te toque la polla" y este le mira con un reto en la cara, labios de chica y sudor en la frente, "Anda" dice.

Sam saca la polla hasta que siente que está rozando la próstata de Dean y luego cuando embiste y cuando _frota _la polla contra algo es contra _eso_. Dean al comienzo tira la cara hacia atrás y se muerde la boca, luego gruñe y después se vuelve una bolita de súplicas, "No pares Sammy, no dejes de hacer eso por fa-_¡uhhn!"_, Castiel gruñe y le lame el cuello a Sam, "Buen chico, Sam" dice Cas, Sam se friega contra la próstata de Dean y este muge largo y fuerte. Sam no para, Cas se relame y cuando frotarse no es aleatorio sino que Sam lo hace en círculos, Dean se sobresalta. Y luego empieza a frotarse en círculos también. Después de eso Dean tiene la tripa mojada y está gritando.

* * *

Dean declara después de venirse que hacerlo fue lo más fácil del mundo. Sam embiste con toda la polla dos veces más antes de venirse también.

* * *

―Dilo Dean.

―Qué.

―Fue el mejor orgasmo de tú vida, dilo.

―No lo voy a decir, ya lo sabes.

―Te quiero, Dean.

―No te voy a contestar a eso porque también ya lo sabes.

* * *

Castiel le lame toda la tripa a Dean y Sam le come toda la boca a Cas. Dean casi se ríe y casi se duerme en el suelo.

* * *

―Cas, eres guapo.

―Tú no eres una abominación, Sam ―Sam se ríe―. Creo que también eres guapo.

―Dean es el hermano guapo, Cas.

―Ambos son los hermanos guapos.

―Dean, ¿Cas es guapo? ―Dean levanta la cara del suelo, ojos casi cerrados.

―Tiene bonitos ojos.

* * *

Dean se queda dormido y Sam arrastra a Castiel hasta la ducha incluso cuando este le dice que puede limpiarlos a ambos sin necesidad de eso.

* * *

―No sabía que uno se podía enamorar de dos personas al tiempo.

―No se puede, Sam.

―Pero si yo t- ―Castiel le tapa la boca.

―Yo no soy una persona chico, yo soy un ángel.

―Presumido.

―La verdad es que sí se puede.

―¿Estar enamorado de dos personas?

―Sí.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―No soy humano, no sabría cómo lo sienten ustedes, pero yo lo estoy.

―Te quiero, Cas.

**Las alas vienen en pares.**

Una semana después de _El Día_, Dean está follándose a Sam en la cama de un motel, en un diferente estado y con Castiel mirándolos. Después Sam está follándose a Castiel y Dean está mirando. Todo hasta que la maleta que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama se cayó al piso cómo si algo la hubiese arrojado allí, Dean piensa que se pudo resbalar, pero luego el diario de John, que estaba en la otra mesa de noche también cae el suelo y Dean actúa por reflejo cuando saca su arma debajo de la almohada donde Cas está casi perdiendo el sentido, "Sam, hay algo en la habitación" y Sam sonríe, embiste más fuerte y una mesa de noche se mueve de su sitio, Cas gime, "Sam", "Dean" y Castiel vuelve a gemir, "Dean, creo que es él" dice Sam y Dean no entiende, pero entonces ve a Castiel casi pataleando, "Oh" dice, "Joder" murmura, raramente excitado, "Son sus alas".

* * *

Cuando terminan, Castiel se viste, Sam se queda tendido en la cama y Dean sale a buscar algo de comer. Cuando vuelve Sam está durmiendo pesadamente y Castiel lo observa, totalmente quieto y los ojos iluminados. Si Dean fuera una chica de trece años sonreiría y admitiría que _puede que esté un poquito mínimamente casi por un lado enamor-eso _de Cas, pero no. Dean no tiene trece años y no admite que le gusta que Cas adore a Sam de la forma celestial en que lo hace (y que puede ser de las cosas que más le gustan), porque Dean no hace esas cosas, Dean ata el sentimiento dentro, sonríe sin que se le note mucho y es feliz intentando que nadie lo perciba, que nadie pueda dañar la felicidad.

―Menudo chico el que tenemos, ¿eh? ―dice Dean mirando a Sam, Castiel lo mira por un segundo, luego vuelve a mirar a Sam, la mirada más cálida del mundo.

―Dicen que las alas vienen en pares, Dean.

―Supongo que sí.

―Ustedes son un par, ustedes son alas ―Dean lo mira―. Ustedes son mis alas.

Dean no contesta, no sabe qué hacer con esa información, así que se aclara la voz y demuestra su afecto de la manera más primitiva pero más pura que conoce: le lanza comida.

―Come algo, Cas.

* * *

Dean no sabe por qué están de nuevo en Arkansas, sólo sabe que Castiel aparece con la expresión más triste que le ha visto en días y trae un six pack de cerveza, lo pone sobre la mesa casi de mal genio y Sam pregunta:

―¿Qué hay de nuevo, Cas?

―Sólo el fin del mundo ―Sam tuerce un poco el gesto, asiente y se acomoda el cabello.

―Suena como un caso ―Dean sonríe, consiente la colt que tiene en el hueco de la espalda y se lame los dientes.

―Bienvenido a la familia Castiel ―Cas lo mira casi perdido.

―En casa cazamos bichos feos, mantenemos a la gente con vida y salvamos el mundo los fines de semana antes de la cena, es algo así como el negocio familiar ―Cas sonríe, Sam vibra de risa, Dean les guiña un ojo.

* * *

Eso fue todo por esta vez, espero que no les haya disgustado.

Sobre mi vida está vez les contaré que estoy de vacaciones, ya no tengo brackets y mi promedio en la universidad tiene a mejorar. Ya no vivo en la misma casa que había vivido este año pues mi familia compró un apartamento nuevo.

La verdad no quiero hablar mucho de mi sino de las personas que han seguido mi trabajo, espero ser de su gusto de nuevo.

Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos en el próximo fanfic.


End file.
